Super Mario RPG 2 The Legend of The Seven Star Sages
by XMarkZX
Summary: Al momento de derrotar a su enemigo Mario la pandilla se deberan de enfrentar a los puesto que significan las Estrellas de Poder y ayudar a los que la protegen en los cosmos, deberan de pelear contra los Ztar Sages
1. Introducción (DX)

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

" **Super Mario RPG2"**

" **Legend of the Seven Star Sages"**

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

 _ **Este capítulo será una remasterización de la introducción, siento que viene siendo hora de cambiar una que otra cosa y apegarla un poco más al mundo de Mario.**_

 _ **No se preocupen por el capítulo 1 de Plomeros y Dragones, solo la introducción y el prólogo serán remasterizados.**_

 _ **Ahora con la aclaración de el capítulo.**_

 _ **Esta historia está basada en el gran juego estilo RPG creado por Nintendo en asociación a Square Enix, en esa época como Square Soft.**_

 _ **Al igual que en la famosa serie de sprites creada por Mark Haynes, o Alvin Earthworm como les guste lllamarle, "Super Mario Bros Z". Y su sucesor espiritual "Super Mario Bros Heroes of the Stars" por King Asylus, que es de igual de buena que SMBZ.**_

 _ **Y para que no me demanden los de Nintendo.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Super Mario Bros le pertenecen a Nintendo.**_

" _ **Let's a Go!"**_

 **-Press Start-**

 **[MARIO 1: *NUEVO JUEGO*]**

 **MARIO 2: *NIVEL 100* *DX***

 **MARIO 3: *NIVEL 50***

 _ **¿Quieres iniciar un nuevo juego?**_

 _ **(Si) (No)**_

 _ **Si**_

 **~Introducción~**

" **Festival Estelar"**

Como todos deben de saber, nuestros últimos cuentos sobre este fontanero en esta clase de título inicia con el malo secuestrando a Peach como en su precuela, una carta enviada por parte de la princesa invitándolos al castillo que terminaban en una gran aventura hecha de papel, en especial el segundo, o el y su hermano viajando juntos y trabajando en equipo.

Iniciemos con algo similar, pero un poquito diferente a con lo de la carta.

En el Shroom Field se encontraban las tres casas de los grandes héroes del reino champiñón.

En una simple casa, donde antes había una tenebrosa mansión embrujada, se hallaban los gemelos venidos de Brooklyn los Super Mario Brothers.

En la otra que parecía un champiñón gigante de colores azules y amarillos, vivían los hermanos Berry y Gold los Toads de color azul y amarillo respectivamente.

La que parecía un huevo gigante de manchas verdes, vivía el fiel y mejor amigo del fontanero bigotudo Yoshi que ha jurado ayudarlo desde el día que lo encontró aquella vez que Bowser se hizo Yoshi's Island.

Ellos cinco eran los héroes del reino con Mario cómo el líder y más valiente de los cinco, Luigi el miedoso de entre ellos pero estará dispuesto a ayudar sin importar que, Yoshi el más rápido y glotón del grupo, Hucken-Berry y Ala-Gold son dos Toads con gran valor para ayudar a los hermanos Mario en sus aventuras; Berry es rápido al igual que Yoshi pero ágil, mientras Gold es la voz de razón y listo.

El y cada uno de ellos se hallaba completamente dormidos en los cuartos de sus respectivas casas, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol alumbraran el amanecer de un nuevo día.

Aunque los cinco no querían despertar por parte de ellos….. Bueno, es hora de que el perro de la casa despierte a los súper perezosos.

"Guau! Arf! Arf!" Por la puerta del cuarto de Mario y Luigi, paso un perro fantasma ladrando a sus amos para que despierten de sus sueños.

" _ **Polterpup"**_

" _ **Perro fantasma y mascota de Luigi"**_

Inquieto y juguetón como cualquier perro, salto a la cama de su amo para despertarlo a lengüetazos. Luigi se despertó al instante al ser llenado de baba fantasma.

"Ba-basta ¡Hohoho! Que me llenas mi bigote de ¡Huhahaha! De baba" Trataba de decir Luigi a pesar de la gracia que causaban los lengüetazos de su perro.

Su perro dejo de lamerlo para empezar a moldear su cara y tomar la forma de otras cosas.

Primero tomo la forma de Peach, luego de un chef y terminar con un pastel muy grande.

"… La princesa chef de los pasteles?" Contesto confundido al no entender lo que Polterpup quería decirle.

Solo que el oído de Mario escuchó lo que dijo su hermano, que terminó abriendo sus ojos que estaban hinchados ante la realización.

"¡Mamá Mía! La princesa nos mandó a hacer un pastel para el festival" Exclamo Mario exaltado levantándose de la cama, recordando lo que le prometió a la Princesa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo a Luigi de la camisa y lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas, arrastrándolo.

"Awahwahawah!"

"¡VamosVamos Luigi! Hay que ir a despertar a los demás para preparar ese pastel o Peach estará más molesta que el rojo de un tomate!"

 **Castillo de la Princesa Peach**

El tiempo había pasado con las preparaciones en el pueblo y en el castillo para celebrar el Festival Estelar.

Solo que este no era como el de Super Mario Galaxy, era diferente ya que cada 100 años los vendrían a visitar seres nunca antes vistos y que estaban relacionados con las estrellas.

Eso fue lo que le dijo Rosalina, solo estaba emocionada de conocer a los amigos de Rosalina.

" _ **Pincesa "Toadstool" Peach"**_

" _ **Princesa del Reino Champiñón"**_

La princesa de todo el reino y gobernante de los habitantes de este mundo lleno de hongos, y la damisela en peligro desde 1985 hasta el día de hoy, pensaba de como serían ellos.

Los únicos seres estelares que conocía eran la ya mencionada Rosalina, que era humana, y Starlow, que era una esfera con botas y una estrella. Era difícil de imaginarse como se verían ellos, o serían estrellas con ojos y cuerpo humano o podrían ser humanos como Rosalina.

"Princesa! Está escuchando?" Le llamo la atención el tutor de la princesa, que al parecer su mente estaba en el Mundo 7.

"Oh! Discúlpame Toadsworth, pensaba en cómo se verían los invitados de las estrellas" Se disculpó la princesa, que regreso del mundo 7, por no estar escuchando debido a sus pensamientos.

"No se preocupe princesa entiendo sus dudas por vuestros invitados de las estrellas, solo decía que el Maestro Mario se está tardando mucho" Respondió el viejo toad entendiendo la razón de su princesa, para volver a decirle sobre la tardanza de Mario.

"No te preocupes Toadsworth, estoy segura que Mario llegara pronto con lo que le encomendé" Le aseguro la princesa a su mentor que Mario siempre cumpliría con lo que le pidió.

.

.

.

Los grandes héroes del reino trabajaban como locos en el pastel que tenían que hacer para el festival.

Mario daba las órdenes

"Vamos Luigi! Revuelve esa levadura como si fuera el Spaghetti de una chica aburrida en su cita"

"Yoshi! No te comas el glaseado!"

"Berry! No dejes que Yoshi y Polterpup se coman los ingredientes!"

"Gold! Deja de holgazanear y ponte a trabajar!"

.

.

.

"Yo juro que lo traerán listo en la tarde" Decía la princesa con la mano en su corazón, creyendo que Mario y los demás traerán en la tarde.

Eso cree…..

"Si usted princesa cree en ello, entonces yo creo que este será el mejor festival de todos!" Comento seguro de sus palabras ante cómo será el gran festival, Peach solo asintió con la sonrisa que se le caracteriza a la princesa.

 ***RUMBLE* *RUMBLE***

Se sintió un gran temblor por todo el castillo y pueblo, los Toads se asustaron mientras algunos decorativos caían de sus lugares.

Peach se tambaleó un poco ante el temblor, pero se mantuvo firme. Aunque no puedo decir mucho de Toadsworth, que intento pero terminó en el suelo.

"Yo y mi gran bocota" Exclamo el viejo toad por lo ocurrido.

Una vez que pasó lo del temblor, la princesa y el toad fueron a investigar lo que ocurría afuera. Ya afuera vieron lo que ocurría, el pueblo era asediado por barcos voladores de los que disparaban bolas de cañón, Bullet Bills, Bob-ombs, al igual que tanques que arrasaban con las casas y decoraciones del lugar.

No eran ni más ni menos que las Naves Calamidad de la Troopa de los Koopa, el ejército del maligno Rey Bowser. Y como todos ustedes mis queridos lectores saben, Bowser solo está aquí por una sola cosa y esa es secuestrar a Peach.

 **Casa de los Hermanos Mario**

Mario y Luigi junto a Yoshi y los Toads, se hallaban afuera cargando el gran pastel para el festival.

"Manténganla firme mientras busco unas Alas P" Les dijo a sus amigos mientras iba al almacén de objetos por dichas alas para volar.

Los cuatro se mantenían aguantando lo que podían del pastel que era pesado por mucho, solo esperaban que Mario llegara pronto con los poderes de volar. Ya casi no podían aguantar el peso del pastel.

"Vamos Mario, ya no podemos aguantar esto!?" Decía Luigi no aguantando el peso del pastel.

"Se me va a romper la espalda" Exclamo Yoshi sintiendo como su espalda regresaba a la época de los 90.

Berry seguía aguantando el peso hasta que captó en su ojo como una bengala iba subiendo en el cielo.

"Chicos miren!" Aviso el Toad azul en cielo llamando la atención de los demás.

En el gran cielo azul la bengala exploto mostrando lo que parecía ser la cara de Bowser.

"…..!?" Los cuatro estaban sorprendidos por la forma que se mostraba en el cielo.

Iban a decir algo hasta que el sonido característico de las tuberías por las que entran y salen todas las veces.

Se encontraba Mario Mapache sujetando otros poderes para sus amigos.

Les lanzó cuatro súper hongo a los cuatro que le otorgaron sus energías de regreso para luego pasarles a Luigi una hoja de mapache, a Berry y Gold una pluma y un traje Tanooki respectivamente, y a Yoshi un caparazón azul.

Los cuatro se transformaron con sus características transformaciones que les otorgaban dichos poderes que les otorgaban.

"Let's a Go!" Exclamo Mario señalando el castillo para salir volando con su poder que le permite volar.

Los cuatro le siguieron el paso al fontanero y tomaron vuelo para seguirlo.

"Eh? Wait for me!"

"Fham!"

"Huaah!"

 **Pueblo Toad**

El hogar de todos los Toads era asediado por todas las naves lideradas por Bowser.

Todos los ciudadanos corrían en temor y desesperación ante la destrucción de su hogar a manos de Bowser y su armada.

"Todos arrodíllense ante su nuevo gobernante, el gran Rey Bowser!" Grito un Kamek levantando su varita expulsando grandes ondas de energía.

De los tanques salieron Goombas y Koopa Troopas junto a otras partes de la armada como Chain Chomps, ParaTroopas, Hammer Brothers junto a Boomerang & Fire Brothers.

Arrasaban con todas las decoraciones y casas del pueblo, era caos y desesperación para todos los inocentes habitantes del reino champiñón.

Un Goomba iba a atacar a un pequeño grupo de Toads que fueron acorralados con un callejón.

Antes de poder atacar, fue aplastado por una poderosa pisoteada por un zapato reconocido por todos en el reino.

"Mario!" Exclamaron de alegría y esperanza al ver a su héroe ahí para protegerlos.

Seguido de el aterrizaron Luigi, Yoshi, Berry y Gold tiempo después.

"Cuando van a aprender ustedes?" Pregunto Mario cuestionando los por su perseverancia de secuestrar a la Princesa.

"Emmm…. CORRAN!" Salieron corriendo el pequeño grupo de Goombas espavoridos ante el temor de ser pisoteados por Mario una no sé cuánta vez.

"Se encuentran bien?" Pregunto por el bienestar de los Toads quienes asintieron finalmente calmados y que los cinco sonrieran por ello.

"Encuentren un lugar que sea seguro y quédense ahí hasta que todo termine"

"Como usted diga"

Los grandes héroes del reino se hallaban despachando las fuerzas de la armada de Bowser. Cómo Mario que pateó un caparazón directo a la boca de un cañón de uno de los tanques y hacer que explotara y llevándose consigo unos tanques cercanos. Luigi libero a uno de los Chain Chomps con su martillo para hacer que persiguieran a los Hammer Bros que estaban cerca, algo que divirtió al plomero de verde que aún no se daba cuenta de otro Chain Chomps detrás de él. Yoshi uso su lengua para comerse un Bullet Bill y escupirlo devuelta a la nave calamidad de la que vino. Berry se hizo paso entre las tropas para sacar a la fuerza al Boom Boom que conducía el tanque y empezar a dispararle a los esbirros de Bowser para luego dispararle y derribar uno que otra Nave Calamidad con lo que le quedaba de munición. Gold se aseguró de encargarse de las que restaban al destruir las hélices que los mantenían a flote gracias a su poder de convertirse en piedra con Tanooki.

Ahora que las fuerzas de la armada había menguado en grandes cantidades quedando pocos de ellos.

"Creo que fueron todos por el pueblo" Comento un exhausto Berry tras tanto pelear con las tropas de Bowser que perdió su poder en el proceso.

"Pero no podemos relajarnos aún, Bowser aún debe de estar en el castillo" Les recordó Yoshi que aún no acababan con este ataque.

Los cuatro sintieron para luego dirigirse corriendo al castillo.

Justo el castillo estaba siendo levantado por cadenas que fueron clavados por las diferentes naves calamidades que rodeaban el castillo.

"Otra vez con lo de Galaxy, creo que le gustó mucho ese plan para hacerlo por tercera vez" Cuestionó Luigi ante lo que parecía ser la falta originalidad con Bowser últimamente.

"Lamentablemente no somos Sonic para burlarnos de su falta de originalidad" Contesto Mario con sarcasmo ante lo que seguro diría dicho erizo azul.

En lo que el castillo era levantado Mario y Luigi junto a los Toads realizaran un High Jump mientras Yoshi hacia su habitual Flutter Jump, para llegar al puente del castillo y no quedarse atrás.

Mientras que el castillo era llevado a la estratosfera, Mario y los demás entraron al castillo sin perder tiempo alguno para ir a rescatar a Peach.

Solo que una gran tropa dentro de la Sala principal los esperaba a los cinco y eran lideradas por 8 niños Koopa que todos conocemos desde ese gran juego de 2D y 3D.

" **Bowser Jr & los Koopalings"**

" **Los hijo del Rey Bowser"**

Bowser Jr, Larry, Morton Jr, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy y Ludwig. Los 8 chamacos que cría Bowser desde que nacieron y quiere conseguirles una madre, que buen padre es este dragón tortuga pejelagarto.

"Los estúpidos hermanos Mario, preparen se para sufrir el poder de la Troopa elite de mi papi" Decía el pequeño Jr con superioridad ante los héroes del cuento.

"Chicos, quiero que los distraigan lo mejor que puedan yo me haré cargo de Bowser" Les susurró el plomero a los cuatro que le respondieron con el pulgar arriba y se pusieron a seguir el plan.

Los cuatro saltaron al ataque contra las tropas elite de Bowser, mientras los Luigi y los demás los distraían Mario paso desapercibido entre el grupo y paso por la puerta que dirigía a los pisos de arriba del castillo.

Mario tenía una mirada determinada en su cara, estos combates se han vuelto personales hasta cierto punto.

 **~Continuara en la siguiente parte de la Introducción~**

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y no se preocupen que saldrán muchos más de los que salió este.**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_


	2. Introducción (Deluxe) 22

_**XmarkZX Productions presenta**_

 **Super Mario RPG2: Legend of the Seven Star Sages**

 _ **Los personajes de Super Mario le pertenecen a Nintendo, por favor no me demanden.**_

 **[Introducción Deluxe (2/2)]**

Mario patio la puerta del salón del trono con una gran determinación en su cara, frunció el seño al ver como Bowser estaba acercándose a la indefensa Princesa Peach.

-¡Eh Bowser! Ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarle un mechón al cabello de Peach- Exigió Mario llamándole la atención al rey Koopa que se detuvo al oír a su mayor enemigo.

-¡Mario!- Llamo la princesa al ver a su amado fontanero aquí para salvarla... Nuevamente.

-¡Mario! Como pudiste pasar por mis tropas elite, no me digas que hiciste ese truco de pacotilla nuevamente.-

En la cabeza se podía escuchar su voz haciendo varios "Yahoo" repetidas veces mientras brincaba Long Jumps de reversas en unas escaleras rompiéndose las leyes de la física y pasándose de largo a los enemigos.

-Le pedí a los chicos que los distrajeran para llegar a tiempo- Contesto el plomero de Brooklyn ignorando sus pensamientos.

-¡Bwahahaha! Eso no importa Mario, porque esta vez acabaré contigo y la princesa junto al reino champiñón serán míos- Dijo para luego escupir unas grandes llamas de su boca, obligando a Mario dar un súper brinco para evitar el daño.

 **[No puedes huir de este combate]**

Mario corrió hacia Bowser que lo esperaba para acertarle un puñetazo que terminó por fallar debido a la reacción a tiempo de Mario que brinco antes de que conectará con el.

Le pisoteo la cara con sus zapatos, que lustro está mañana, provocándole un daño a su cabeza. Cuando iba a realizar el segundo pisotón fue agarrado de los pies para luego ser lanzado a una de las columnas del cuarto.

Debido al choque Mario perdió su habilidad de mapache, Mario se levantó solo para agacharse por la bola de fuego que escupió el rey de los Koopa.

Se paró para empezar a correr por todo el lugar huyendo de las bolas de fuego que escupía en su intento de acertarle un ataque a Mario.

-¡Yah!- Dio un salto esquivando una de bolas de fuego en un intento de Bowser de hacerse el listo. -¡Muah!- Segundo salto pasando cinco a la vez. -¡Muahaha!- Al tercero Bowser uso su aliento de fuego al ver las bolas de fuego no estaban funcionando.

Mario dio unas volteretas en el aire dirigiéndose donde Bowser que estaba listo para defenderse del ataque.

Solo que en las volteretas Mario saco su confiable martillo que uso para acertarle un golpe eficaz a los brazos de Bowser que le provocó daño por el impacto del martillo en su brazo.

Solo que dejó su defensa y en ira le acertara un puñetazo a Mario en todo el estómago, haciéndolo casi sacar su desayuno.

Mario se sostuvo el estómago mientras recuperaba el aliento tras el golpe, por el llamado de su princesa logró esquivar el ataque bomba de Bowser.

Enfocó su poder de fuego en su mano para lanzarle unas pequeñas bolas de fuego que casi no le hacían efecto a la fuerte piel Bowser.

-¡Bwahahahaha! Eso es lo que tú llamas fuego, déjame mostraste lo que en verdad es fuego- Tomo aire y escupió un fuerte aliento de fuego que Mario no pudo esquivar.

Del fuego emergió Mario agarrándose las pompas que se le estaban quemando. -¡MAMA HOO-HA-HOO, WOW-WOW!-

Corría por todo el lugar desesperadamente con su trasero quemándose en busca de una manera de apagarlo, si tan solo no fuera el hecho que Bowser le complicaba las cosas al lanzarle martillos a diestra y siniestra.

Lo bueno de esto es que era un blanco muy rápido y difícil que le atinen, lo malo es que no tenía mucho control en su mando de juego y que las quemaduras ya llegaron a dejar un hueco en sus overoles.

Noto una vasija con una flor, se dirigió a esta para sacarle la flor y echarse el agua en su trasero aliviando su ser por lo fresco que se sentía en esos momentos. No mal piensen enfermos.

Solo que su overol mostraba un hueco que mostraba sus calzoncillos color rosa.

-*giggles* ¡Bwahahaha! Esos son tus calzoncillos, no sabía que te gustaba el rosa Mario.- No pudo aguantar la risa al ver el defecto de la ropa interior de su némesis. -¡Dios mío esto es lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida! Esto será oro puro en la noche cuando me reúna con los demás-

-¡Hey-A! ¡Estaba enfermo ese día y no pude lavar mi ropa como yo sé hacerlo, Luigi confundió la canasta de ropa de colores con la de ropa blanca!- Se excusó Mario con la cara roja, como su ropa, de la vergüenza que pasaba que se puso más rojo al ver a su princesa haciendo unas risillas por su ropa interior.

-¡Lo que digas rosita! ¡Bwahahaha!- Se seguía burlándose el rey, que ya se paso con la paciencia de Mario que ya le salía humo de los oídos.

Miro arriba notando el candelabro encima de Bowser, que seguía muriéndose de la risa, saco una bola de fuego y la lanzó a la cadena que la sostenía que una vez rota le cayó encima al bufosidad que conocemos como el malvado rey Koopa.

 **~100 Star Points~**

 **~¡LEVEL UP!~**

-Mario, mi héroe!- La princesa corrió hacia su querido y amado fontanero agradecida por venir a su rescate.

La princesa no dudó en darle un beso a su héroe que perdió aquel rojo de la vergüenza, regresando a su tono de piel original y la que todos recordamos en su bigotuda cara.

Se escucharon los pasos de por lo menos cuatro personas venir a donde estaban, se trataban de Luigi, Yoshi, Berry y Gold que llegaron un poco heridos y lastimados al lidiar con Bowser Jr y los Koopalings.

-Eh ya se terminó la fiesta- Comento Luigi señalando a Bowser que seguía fuera de combate con el candelabro encima de la cabeza.

-A este paso seguirá hasta que estemos viejos con las barbas y usemos bastones por nuestras delicadas espaldas- Bromeó Mario ganándose las risas de sus amigos, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y es virtualmente imposible que envejezcan.

Se quedaron riendo un rato hasta que ya vieron que fuera hora de deshacerse de Bowser para que no cause más problemas de lo que ya causa.

Era hora de sacarlo a la Super Mario 64.

-Ooh mi cabeza... lo único que recuerdo fue que estaba peleando con Mario y- no pudo terminar su oración al ser tomado de la cola para que Mario le diera vueltas varias veces, que ya pedía por su inexistente mamá que no conoce.

Cuando Mario estaba a punto de decir sus célebres palabras cuando vencía a Bowser de esta manera, sintió un temblor en el lugar que lo hizo perder su concentración y fallar en su tiro, aunque Bowser si se chocó con la columna de cabeza dejándole un gran chichón.

Todos se preguntaban que fue eso hasta que un brillo hizo presencia al frente de todos ellos, los héroes del reino champiñón se pusieron en guardia ante el posible nuevo enemigo.

Cuando se reveló el ser con capa negra y el símbolo de una estrella de poder solo que oscura y con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Que oportuno que esa basura de ahí me haya ahorrado el viaje-** Decía aquel sujeto mirando al cuerpo derrotado de Bowser con desprecio. **-Debería agradecerle que me los haya traído al centro de la galaxia, pero no tomamos muy bien a los que se creen que emperadores del terreno que por excelencia nos pertenece a nosotros.-**

Creo una onda expansiva que los mando a volar a todos, Mario logró aterrizar de pie para ver cómo Peach caía solo para aliviarse al ver que su habilidad de flotar con su vestido.

Mario no dudó en atacar aquel sujeto con su puño en vuelto en fuego solo para ser bloqueado por un campo de fuerza que creo, el impacto de su puño lo mando a chocar con los demás que apenas se levantaron del ataque anterior.

 **-Ya tuve suficiente, es hora de terminar con ustedes cinco de una buena vez.-** Abrió su capa para que un tipo de escritos antiguos lo rodearán. **-¡Por los poderes que usted me ha concedido mi señor, le pido que me preste su fuerza para acabar los héroes del destino! ¡Estrellas Meteoro!-**

A las afueras del castillo se creó un símbolo del que empezaron a varios meteoritos con forma de estrellas empezaron a destruir el castillo con su fuerza y cantidad.

Poco a poco el castillo de estaban haciendo añicos, los que estaban en su interior caían en la gran galaxia sin saber en dónde terminarían cayendo, solo quedaban la parte superior en las que se encontraban ellos.

 **-Si esto no los mata ¡La caída lo HARA!-**

Del símbolo de afuera salió uno del tamaño del castillo. **-Sayonara mis enemigos, jamás serán recordados-**

Cuando su ataque hizo contacto con el castillo este fue en vuelto en una luz que siguió por una explosión.

Se pudo ver a las figuras de Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Berry, Gold, Peach y Bowser cayendo en diferentes direcciones con un destino diferente al otro.

 **~Super Mario RPG2~**

 **~Legend of the Seven Star Sages~**


	3. Prologo Parte 1

**Super Mario RPG 2 The Legend of the Star Sages**

 **Hola a todos espero que hayan disfrutado de una gran navidad con su familia y un año nuevo, me decidí hacer el episodio después de ver algo que nunca creí ver en mi vida**

 **En** **el ultimo** **episodio de Dragón Ball… ¡DEMONIOS ME EQUIVOQUE! Súper Mario RPG. Los Súper Hermanos Mario lograron rescatar a la Princesa Peach del Malvado Rey Bowser, pero en el último segundo, apareció el que aparento ser un aliado de Bowser pero termino traicionándolo y dejando a nuestros héroes mal heridos dejándolos a sus suertes cuando destruyo el castillo en medio de la galaxia siendo el destino lo que los podía salvar.**

 **Prologo: El inicio de la búsqueda, primer encuentro con el clan extinto-**

 **Reino Champiñón: Forest Maze, de noche**

 **Música: Shooting Star Summit de Paper Mario**

Una pareja se encontraba pasando por el bosque en la noche, disfrutando de las estrellas en el cielo que ofrecía la fecha de hoy.

-No son hermosas las estrellas- dijo una Goomba con pelo castaño a su novio, viendo las estrellas.

-Lo son, pero tú lo eres más- aclaro el Goomba a su novio que se sonrojo, pero su ojo capto algo en el cielo -Mira una estrella fugaz-

-Qué lindo pidamos un deseo- dijo y cerro sus ojos para pedir el deseo, "Quiero un verdadero y nuevo Paper Mario", era lo que deseaba.

-Oye mejor corramos- dijo preocupado el Goomba con lentes y pelo oscuro, su novia lo vio con cara de "porque" -NO ES UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ ES UN METEORITO- Grito viendo como la bola de fuego se había dirigido hacia ellos.

Por suerte se quitaron del camino y vieron como la bola de fuego arrasaba con el fuego, y algo que los sorprendió es que oían voces provenir del meteorito

\- ¡AUCH MI ESPALDA, CARAJO MIS INTESTINOS, ARGH MIS COSTILLAS, ¡CREO QUE SE DESTRUYERON MIS TRES RIÑONES, AAAHHHHHH MI PIERNA! – se escuchó una voz con acento italiano maldecir mientras sus huesos eran destruidos.

La pareja vio que, en verdad era una persona, cuando el fuego se disipo, siendo la persona que con sus pocas energías dijo en voz baja adolorida "Ya sé cómo se siente Link con cara de Bardock".

-Tenemos que llevarlo al pueblo, está mal herido y necesita ayuda inmediatamente- exclamo exaltada empezando hacer fuerza para mover Mario.

-Traeré a los demás para que nos ayuden- dijo para buscar a los demás del pueblo para ayudarlos.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Lugar: ¿?**

-Donde estoy- decía Mario viendo que estaba en un lugar extraño, el espacio.

- _Héroe_ \- Se escuchó una voz femenina

-Quien eres- pregunto, al ver una luz rosada que lo segaba

- _Pronto sabrás quien soy,_ _te estaré esperando a las afueras de este bosque-_

-Okay- respondió no tan seguro, pero todo empezó a volverse blanco.

 **Reino Champiñón** **: Old Green Oak Town**

Mario se despertó en una cama de madera, algo adolorido, noto que tenía vendajes, solo podía recordar que estaba en el castillo de la princesa, y EXPLOTO

Mario finalmente recordó lo que ocurrió, se levantó al instante, pero sus heridas le complicaban estar parado.

Mario se proponía a irse hasta que alguien abrió la puerta del pequeño cuarto, siendo un Toad el que la abrió teniendo una vasija en mano.

\- ¡MARIO! qué haces parado, el doctor dijo que no te podías mover hasta sanarte- exclamo sorprendido al ver al fontanero levantado.

-Donde estoy- pregunto mirando a todos lados, su casa no era, la de aquí estaba hecha de madera, no había rastros de sus pertenencias como posters, consolas, etc. Y ni hablar como dejaron la sala en esa noche de póker, fiesta de alitas y tragos de que ellos y sus amigos trajeron de sus respectivos mundos.

-Estas en "Old Green Oak Town" respondió abriendo la ventana cercana, mostrándole a Mario el pueblo del bosque.

Mario tenía que admitirlo, el pueblo era bonito, las casas estaban hechas de madera había tiendas, restaurantes, posadas, tabernas (mejor sacaba esa idea de la cabeza, tomo mucha Red Steed, Amber Ale a noche) parques, cultivos y especies como Toads, Beanishs, Wigglers, Goombas amistosos tanto, así como Koopa Troopas. Todo lucía tranquilo en este pueblo rural, que parecía de la edad media.

-No recuerdo haber escuchado de este lugar antes con tres amigos- pregunto Mario viendo desde la ventana la naturaleza que la rodeaba.

-Ya pasaste por este bosque una vez Mario- respondió dejando que Mario pensara. "Ya pasé, por aquí… La mayoría de los bosques que he visitado no tenían pueblos… bueno si un reino, pero en el área vegetal más segura del Big Island… tres amigos… ¡!. –

\- ¡FOREST MAZE! -Grito sorprendido, al averiguar que estaba en el bosque con el que conoció a un buen amigo.

 **Flashback, Super Mario RPG**

 _ **Mario que haces, quien crees que eres Bruce Lee, son demasiados nos darán una paliza si peleamos.**_

 _ **Buen punto, pero que hacemos si nos quedamos sin hacer nada, todos haya en RoseTtown quedaran inmóviles por sus flechas.**_

… _**Oh rayos, viene alguien escondámonos, rápido a los arbustos.**_

 _ **Bowyer-sama mira lo que encontré.**_

 _ **Jijijijiji ¿nya? Que quieres ahora, yo practicando estoy, que es lo que quieres.**_

 _ **Miré lo que encontré.**_

" _ **Mario tienen una de las estrellas"**_

" _ **Lo sé Mallow, pero hay que esperar nuestra oportunidad de quitársela y acabar con él"**_

 _ **¡Oye tú el arco parlante!**_

 _ **¿Nya? Quien eres tú, insultarme, has hecho, merecido tuú mereces.**_

 _ **Esa Star Piece no te pertenece, les pertenece a todos, regrésala ahora mismo y libera a todas las personas de Rose Town, que atacaste.**_

 _ **Exigente tú eres, algo mejor te voy a dar nya, una lluvia de flechas.**_

 _ **¡DETENTE!**_

" _ **¡LLUVIA DE QUÉ!, CORRE VIEJO"**_

 _ **No, hay que volver**_

 _ **Que haces, es peligroso.**_

 _ **No, lo voy a ayudar, el solo no podrá con él.**_

 _ **¿vas a ayudarlo?**_

 _ **Si**_

 _ **¿vas a golpear a ese tipo malo?**_

 _ **Si**_

 _ **¿salvar al tipo de azul?**_

 _ **Si**_

 _ **YO TAMBIEN… pero desde aquí**_

 _ **TOUD *caída al estilo anime***_

 _ **Esquiva las flechas *Boing***_

 _ **No estoy asustado, no voy a llorar, …YEOUCH *cae al suelo***_

 _ **Ya basta Bowyer *Golpea a Bowyer en la quijada mientras este escupe sangre***_

 _ **Fuerte eres, pero yo soy más, con esta flecha te acabare, sayonara.**_

 _ ***Stomp* *Mario aplasta la flecha de un brinco***_

 _ **Estas bien.**_

 _ **Si, gracias… quien eres *Mallow llega***_

 _ **¡Mario! Me dejaste atrás**_

 _ **Perdón**_

 _ **¿Mario?, Él Súper Mario**_

 _ **Nya, Interrumpiste mi momento ahora pagaran.**_

 _ **Más tarde hablamos hay que encargarnos de él.**_

 **Fin del Flashback**

Mario y Toad estaban caminando por el pueblito, hablando de cómo era el lugar y lo que había ocurrido.

-Alguien más fuerte que Bowser, como estará la princesa Peach- dijo el pequeño Toad, con tono preocupado al saber que hay alguien más fuerte que Bowser, y que la princesa del reino esta extraviada en medio del universo.

-Si… sabes dónde puedo obtener un mapa, al parecer el Forest Maze se ha expandido y ya no me acuerdo del camino, necesito llegar al ya no existente castillo para pedirle ayuda a Rosalina, según Peach ella vendría a la fiesta- respondió al pequeño Toad. Recordando a la madre de todos los Luma.

\- ¡TODOS ESCONDANSE, LA PANDILLA ESTA CERCA! – grito un Goomba pequeño, haciendo que todos en el área salieran disparados hacía sus casas y cerraran las puertas con fuerza, dejando al pequeño Mario solo en el pueblo desierto.

-Mama Mia- dijo inexpresivo, al ver que todos se escondieron en sus casas, y aún más cuando vio quel Toad que lo acompañaba, salio corriendo hacia su casa, gritando por su madrecita de guadalujana.

 **Música: Team Skull Encounter de Pokémon Sun and Moon**

-YO, YO, YO, quien eres hombrecito- exclamo un Goomba rojo, con aspecto de pandillero.

-Yo, YO, si quien eres, estas en nuestro territorio bigotudo- dijo otro, pero de color azul, aclarando quel lugar era suyo.

-Quítate, estamos muy cansados de recorrer ese estúpido, y florecita de bosque mágico en el que te pierdes casi más de 20 veces-

-Esperen, solo es un fontanero, gordito tengo una tubería muy llena de chocolate, te daré la dirección para que la arregles- ofendió acercándose a la cara de Mario el Koopa grande, y obligando al fontanero de rojo.

 **Música: Jotaro Kujo Theme de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure Part 3 Stardust Crusaders**

En menos de lo que se esperaba, Mario lo golpeo con un fuerte puñetazo de fuego en la cara del Koopa.

Sus compadres vieron sorprendidos el acto de Mario, al igual que los aldeanos.

-ESE WEY, ES UN BRUJO WEY, NO JODAS WEY, SQUACK, SQUACK- se asustó un ParaTroopa de la pandilla, y se fue volando.

-ES ÉL SÚPER MARIO, ACABEMOSLO- Ordeno el Goomba rojo, a sus carnalitas.

-mamá mía- exclamo Mario, acomodándose el gorro tapándole el ojo derecho, y dejando a la vista su ojo izquierdo mostrando que estaba molesto.

Sus enemigos se abalanzaron hacia él, Solo alzo su pie para detener al Goomba que corrió hacía el, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo frenado por el zapato de Mario, solo trago al saber lo le iba a pasar.

Mario lo aplasto y dejando al de rojo como una tortilla aplanada, el Koopa trato de embestirlo, pero termino siendo sacado de su caparazón, y usado en su contra al momento de ser pateado y chocar con todos lados y arrollar a sus aliados.

100

200

400

500

800

1000

2000

4000

5000

8000

1-UP

1-UP

1-UP

1-UP

1-UP

 **Varios** **1-UPS** **después**

Cada uno de la pandilla, se encontraban ya en el suelo, con moretones en la cara y lengua afuera, y sus ojos con forma de X, y varios dientes en el suelo.

-Si no fuera por sus grandes bocas y lenguaje, no estarían en el suelo- recrimino el fontanero de Brooklyn a la pandilla.

Se iba a retirar hasta que por reacción evadió 4 martillos.

 **Música: Hammer Bros Theme de Súper Mario Bros 3**

-Que tenemos aquí, el Jump Man, te crees muy listo de que solo por ser un héroe te puedes meter con todos- dijo un Hammer Brother, lanzando su martillo arriba y atraparlo con la mano.

-Diría lo mismo de ustedes, solo por ser esbirros de Bowser- respondió Mario.

-Buen punto, pero eso no importa, te metes con nuestra banda, te metes con nuestros camaradas te metes con los jefes, ósea se nosotros- exclamo el otro H.B preparando sus martillos.

En instantes salieron disparados, a atacar Mario con sus martillos, siendo este el que se hacía atrás dando brincos, para evadir los ataques de los hermanos.

Trataban de golpear con sus martillos, y lanzárselos cuando se alejaba lo suficiente.

-Martillen esto- dijo y en lo que no se esperaban cuando Mario alzo sus brazos para sostenerse de un rotulo y dar 3 giro que, al terminarlo, recibieron una fuerte patada en sus caras, dejándolos inconcientes.

 **Música: Victory Fanfare de Súper Mario RPG**

Todos salieron a ver la victoria del fontanero ante la pandilla de maleantes, que los aterrorizaban.

Bien hecho

Gracias

Nos salvaste estamos agradecidos

Felicidades

Te debemos una

Eres nuestro héroe

Mientras celebraban, una figura veía con una sonrisa la victoria del fontanero.

-Es digno de ser llamado héroe, ser un Star Child tiene sus frutos, solo espero que nos ayude- se dijo a sí misma la chica, pensando en cómo convencer a Mario para que la ayude.

 **Esa misma noche**

Había un festival, en el que se celebraría la segunda parte del Festival que se celebraba ayer, eran pedir los deseos, siendo el primer día, la aparición de las estrellas en todo el cielo.

Mario finalmente recuperado y estaba en un local de ramen, solo por ser italiano no significa que no coma otros alimentos, estaba junto unos amigos que hizo al igual a unos reformados de la pandilla.

El pueblo era hermoso con todas sus luces y decoraciones, niños jugando, comprando cosas bonitas, jugando en sus atracciones, mirando las estrellas y paisajes que ofrecían el lugar.

-Esto es más saludable, que lo que comimos en la noche de hombres, de antes de ayer- dijo Mario, comiéndose con sus palillos el ramen que le dieron.

-Conque de fiesta antes quel festival de ayer, eh como fue- pregunto el dueño, poniendo su codo en la mesa para escuchar bien.

-Era yo, mi hermano, y unos amigos como Fox, Donkey Kong, y Link, ese tipo tiene cara de Bardock, lo digo porque tiene una cicatriz en el cachete izquierdo y usa un pañuelo rojo, a diferencia de los otros Links que he conocido, ya ha convivido junto con su esposa con sus hijos, mañana en Hyrule el primero que tuvo cumplirá 10 años, te seré honesto es una réplica exacta pero joven- conto, mientras se terminaba el ramen.

-Miren todos fuegos artificiales- dijo un niño apuntando al cielo donde estaba la pirotecnia, todos lo veían con entusiasmo, Mario también lo hacía hasta que noto que aún no explotaban, y estaban cayendo algo rápido, y fue hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-ESOS NO SON FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES, SON BOLAS DE ENERGÍA- Grito alertando a todos, al notar que en verdad eran ataques que iban directamente hacia ellos.

Todos salieron corriendo mientras las esferas destruían todo a su paso, empezando incendios y eliminando cada parte del pueblo con sus flamas.

Mario y la ya reformada pandilla empezaron a ayudar a cada persona que estaba atrapada en los edificios ya en llamas y atrapados en los escombros.

Tenían que hacerlo rápido, ya que más esferas se acercaban y podrían matarlos.

Lograron sacar a varios de los que pudieron encontrar.

Ya eran todos, pero una niñita jalaba a Mario del pantalón, para que recuperara su muñeca que se le cayó.

A pesar de ser tomado por loco, entro nuevamente al área en la que se estaba incendiando, después de aguantar el calor que recibía por las llamas, encontró el muñeco de la niña.

Ya dispuesto a irse de ahí, vio que esas energías se dirigían hacía el, de un brinco para atrás las evadió.

Una vez que aterrizo vio una sombra en un pequeña, torre algo larga, que servía para avisar a las personas. Solo que por el fuego no podía distinguirlo.

-Nos encontramos después de todo este tiempo- dijo el ser que llevaba una capa y era de baja estatura.

-Quien eres- exigió el fontanero saber de quién era el, y si era el que provoco esto, pero por su voz se le hacía familiar.

-Muy olvidadizo eres, "FINK RAT"- dijo el ser, algo que hizo que Mario recordara al instante como una bala.

-Por tu expresión ya me recordaste, a mí el gran todopoderoso Ztar Knigth, Fawful- revelo, y las llamas se hicieron a un lado, mostrando al ser del Reino BeanBean y antiguo secuaz de la bruja Cackletta y el que despertó a la Dark Star.

 **To be Continued…**

 **Música: ROUNDABOUT de Jojo Bizarre Adventure.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y por favor dejen sus reviews**

 **ANUNCIO**

 **Todos los que hayan leído las historias de Mega Man Zero y Kirby Planet OmegaBots y SMRPG2 The Legend of the Star Sages, les traigo dos nuevas historias, pero solo una saldrá con sus decisiones…**

 **A sí Feliz cumpleaños Spinal 1284**

 **1ra Historia**

 **En una tierra lejana, se cuentan leyendas sobre el combate de la luz contra la oscuridad, él héroe contra el rey demonios en un sangriento ciclo sin fin, guerras continuas por el poder dorado de las diosas, en esta nueva época de prosperidad, las nubes de la oscuridad, amenaza con un cataclismo en la nueva Hyrule, por favor elegido de la Trifuerza del valor, salva a nuestra tierra, a mi hija y a tus seres queridos…** **Link.**

 **The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Fantasy, Three-dimensional Spirit Paths.**

 **2da Historia**

 **Cuando la raza humana, corre peligro ante las maquinas hechas para ayudar, los atacan, y cuando las organizaciones y armadas no les pueden hacer frente, consta de tres héroes para salvar a la humanidad de un virus que ataca las épocas y un mundo diferente.**

 **Los Mega pasaran a Mighty.**

 **Rock´s Spiritual Mission.**

 **Ustedes deciden cual es la que saldrá primero.**


	4. Prologo Parte 2

**Super Mario RPG 2 The Legend of the Seven Star Sages**

 **Aquí les traigo la segunda parte, del Prólogo. Pero antes de empezar les traigo unos avances del siguiente capítulo de Planet OmegaBots.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Nintendo y Square Enix, pero al final alguien me pertenece.**

 **_Avance de próximo capítulo_**

 **Nuestros Guerreros se enfrentarán a los guardianes del taladro del Access Ark, pero a lo que se enfrentaran no será fácil y requerirán de mucho poder oculto para vencer**

 **-Gracias a nuestra tecnología hemos podido crear clones perfectos de cuatro grandes héroes y dos peligrosos Irregulares de un siglo, Tres Guerreros de Highmann acaben con ese Filthy W. Number/ L. Number e Irregulares de Highmann acaben con el rosita y el traidor-**

 **-Eso no fue nada comparado al mordisco del Grand Doomer, yo tengo la fuerza para enfrentarme a 20 Kirbies-**

 **-Alguna idea de cómo vencer, a tres clones creados a partir del ADN de tres guerreros que ayudaron a salvar el universo.**

 **-El deber de los Maverick Hunters, es acabar con los que se opongan ante el gran Highmann-**

 **-Que le pasa a Kirby-**

 **-Kirby no ha usado esas habilidades, por mucho tiempo-**

 **\- ¡Esa energía!, Sea donde esta Kirby, Se debe de estar enfrentando una nueva amenaza que requiera el uso de ese poder, Cambio de planes Sam-**

 **\- (Kirby sea donde estés, ¡nosotros estaremos ahí para ayudarte!)-**

 **-Espero que Bandana haya disfrutado sus vacaciones con Taranza, Waddle Dees preparen el Híper Shotzo de en lo que llega Bandana de Floralia-**

 **-Te demostrare el poder ilimitado, del Light Number más fuerte-**

 **-Te demostrare el poder del gran rey de DreamLand-**

 **-Él no es un elegido, solo copio las habilidades, aunque esa forma que adopto es interesante-**

 **-POYO-**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Planet OmegaBots**

 **Capítulo 7: Destrucción de los Taladros, Héroes contra Clones**

 **Eso fue todo, y ahora sí, empecemos con el verdadero capítulo.**

 **Prólogo, Parte 2.**

 **Música: Justice de Dragón Ball Súper**

Mario veía sorprendido al Beanish que juro lealtad a Cackletta y venganza por su muerte a manos de los Hermanos Mario, al igual que trato de consumir el reino con la oscuridad de la Dark Star, y trato de destruirlos con su ataque suicida que fallo exterminándolo para siempre.

-Cómo es que sigues vivo, Luigi y Yo juramos haberte visto explotar después de que te venciéramos en el estómago de Bowser- exclamo sorprendido al ver a Fawful con su cuerpo y vida.

-Jijijijiji FINK RAT, la muerte me ha dado una segunda oportunidad gracias porque desperté a su dios- explico el pequeño ser mientras se reía, y acto seguido dos esferas de energía salieron de su mano y se las lanzo a Mario, si no hubiera sido por reacción pudo haberlo acabado.

\- "Eso estuvo cerca, tengo que derrotarlo antes de que acabe con todos, pero me preocupa lo que dijo acaso él y ese sujeto tienen una especie de conexión- pensó Mario, en cierto punto tenía razón, el que destruyo el castillo tenía una energía idéntica a la que Fawful estaba usando.

-Vasta de charlas y empecemos de una vez Jijijijiji- exclamo el pequeño ser, riéndose al final mientras un aura de color morado salía de él.

 **Música: They´re Pretty Tough, Should We be Careful?! De Mario & Luigi: Bowser´s Inside Story**

 **Let´s a Go**

Empezó a disparar varias ráfagas de energía hacía Mario, quien estaba corriendo de su enemigo evadiendo el fuego enemigo y el del lugar.

-No puedes huir de mi FINK RAT, tú serás lo que el fuego quema- dijo mientras seguía lanzándole las esferas de energía.

 **KA-BOOOM**

Mario constantemente se movía a otros lados del camino, para evadir mientras también se fijaba en su enemigo y adelante para no chocarse y quedar a su merced.

 **Boing**

Mario saltaba los ataques de Fawful, cada vez más los disparaba rápido que le daba dificultad medir el salto y aterrizar seguro, y eso que el camino de adelante se le acaba.

\- "Ratas me estoy quedando sin camino, y estar en un pueblo quemándose no es buena opción"-

En lo que se le acababa el camino Mario vio una pared, cómo Fawful estaba haciendo una carga de energía para dispararle uno más grande y letal, Dio un lugar Long Jump para pasar una capa de fuego debajo de él, al momento de llegar a la pared salto para realizar un Wall-Jump que paso encima de Fawful evadiendo su ataque cargado que destruyo la pared de la casa.

La persecución empezó nuevamente pero ahora del lado contrario, siendo Fawful el que está por así decirlo…

-I HAVE FURY!- grito con "furia", mientras reía -Huir solo demuestra una cosa, que eres una cebolla, la cebolla en mi sándwich de la **PERDICIÓN** -

\- "Está más loco de lo que recuerdo"- Pensó, y al momento de virar al frente vio algo que le ayudaría, e ideo un plan rápido –"No eh usado esto por un largo tiempo"-

Mario vio un poste de luz, algo alto, pero sabía cómo llegar hacia el tomo su gorra y la lanzo hacía delante y termino saltando en ella, al momento de saltar está se devolvió al momento justo en el que Mario se sostuvo en el poste para dar unos giros, algo que confundió a Fawful.

 **Fawful está confuso, tan confuso que se golpeó a sí mismo.**

 **-8 HP**

Después de unos cuantos giros, se soltó en medio giro estando arriba de Fawful.

 **¡STOMP!**

 **OK -2 HP** _ **STYLISH MOVE**_

Mario le aplasto la cara a Fawful. Empezaba a repetir el proceso continuamente

 **NICE -2 HP** _ **STYLISH MOVE**_

 **GOOD -2 HP** _ **STYLISH MOVE**_

 **GREAT -2 HP** _ **STYLISH MOVE**_

 **WONDERFUL -2 HP** _ **STYLISH MOVE**_

 **EXCELENT -2** **HP** _ **STYLISH MOVE**_

 **TOTAL: -12 HP**

Cuando trato de aplicarle un salto bomba encima de Fawful, como ponerlo en palabras fáciles en algo clasificado K (Para niños ya que la otra también es clasificación K). En otras palabras, un pico se formó encima del pelón y le puyo el trasero.

-MAMA, ¡HOO-HAH-HOO! OW! WOW! - Grito por el dolor en sus pompas, cayo para terminar siendo quemado en el trasero por las flamas del lugar.

 _ **Total Player Damage: -4 HP**_

 _ **Mario HP: 20/ 24**_

-MI TRASERO SE ESTA QUEMA, DONDE HAY AGUA- Gritaba mientras buscaba algo liquido en todo el lugar para que se le apagaran las pompis.

-Espera yo te ayudo, El agua es mi patada- rimo el Beanish, dándole una patada en la cara al fontanero, mandándolo a una pequeña tienda de abarrotes.

 _ **Total, Player Damage: -5 HP**_

 _ **Mario HP: 15/ 24**_

Antes de hacer algún movimiento, vio un brillo provenir de la tienda y acto seguido una bola de fuego salio de ahí dándole en toda la cara.

 **EXCELENT -12 HP LUCKY -5 HP** _ **STYLISH MOVE**_

 **TOTAL: -17 HP**

 **Música: Fire Mario de Super Mario Galaxy/ Super Mario Galaxy 2**

Salio una Mario con vestimenta diferente, su camisa y gorra roja se volvieron blancos, y su overol se volvió rojo y en sus guantes salían flamas, era Fire Mario.

-Mala decisión tuya al no ayudarme, me diste una de mis favoritas- dijo Mario sacando otra bola de fuego lanzándosela a Fawful, que logro destruir la bola de fuego a tiempo con su bola de energía.

-Jijijijiji, un error es solo una ventaja, una ventaja para mí- exclamo para empezar a disparar una gran cantidad de ráfagas de energía.

Mario contrataco de la misma manera.

Las bolas de fuego y energía explotaban con el contacto de la otra, tanto que las explosiones causaban humo que les tapa la vista a ambos peleadores.

Mario se detuvo para ver a su alrededor, ya que Fawful también se detuvo al momento quel humo se expandía, y aún más con la del fuego que los rodeaba.

Mario solo veía las sombras moverse por el humo, sabía que lo tramaba Fawful.

Mario abrió sus manos para sacar bolas de fuego, y acto seguido empezó a dar giros en un solo eje creando un tornado de fuego.

-火の竜巻 _ **/ Hi no tatsumaki**_ - __

Fawful vio esto como una oportunidad, grave error de su parte, al momento de acercarse, el tornado de fuego le exploto encima provocándole quemaduras.

 **EXCELLENT -10 HP** _ **STYLISH MOVE**_

Al quitarse las llamas estaba furioso de furia, que empezó a atacar bruscamente a Mario en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Tal movimiento de su enemigo lo tomo desprevenido que no pudo defenderse a tiempo.

Golpeaba a Mario en una velocidad impresionante e imposible de ver, solo era Mario siendo golpeado como un saco de boxeo, le dio un fuerte gancho en la quijada, que lo de transformó de Fire a Normal Mario y ser manda dado a la pared destruyéndola en el impacto, para terminar el trabajo disparo una esfera de energía que exploto el lugar en el que esta Mario.

-Jijijijiji, tu pierdes perdición gana vayamos a ver cómo están esas débiles mascotas de esta tienda- rio el Beanish para ir por su presa.

 **Con los pueblerinos**

Cada uno de los pueblerinos corrían por sus vidas, al ver esa gran explosión provenir del pueblo decidieron huir de lo que provoco las explosiones aún si Mario no volvía, aunque no les gustara aceptarlo Mario había muerto en la explosión.

Estaban en medio camino del Forest Maze, tenían un lugar oculto ahí en caso de que un ataque sucediera.

-YA CASI LLEGAMOS SOLO UN POCO MÁS Y TODOS ESTAREMOS A SALVO- grito el jefe de la villa mientras todo corrían para llegar al refugió.

No sabían que eran perseguidos por el atacante del pueblo, los seguía a una velocidad lejos del sueño humano, se detuvo al ya tenerle ojo a los que huyeron, rio macabramente preparando su ataque.

Al momento de que llegaran a su destino una mayoría adelantaron para abrir la compuerta fueron exterminados por el ataque de Fawful acabando con sus vidas.

Todos miraban asustados lo que vieron, personas tanto cómo familiares y niños fueron acecinados por el Beanish chiflado, esa sonrisa perturbaba a los demás y traumaba aún más a los niños cuando vieron la muerte de esas personas.

-Jijijijiji, meros mortales mi destrucción es su destrucción- rio mientras las carcajadas resonaban en todo el lugar, extendió su mano para expulsar la energía que acabaría con la gente del pueblo lista para aceptar su destino… pero el ataque nunca llego y una niña que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió para ver lo que ocurrió.

- **Furaisuramu/** **フライスラム** **-**

Alguien lo tomo por la espalda y empezó a dar unos 3 giros con el aire y lo arremetió en el suelo.

 **OK -5 HP**

Todos veían impresionados tal acto y aún más al ver quien lo hizo, era ni nada más ni menos quel Super Mario. Su vestimenta lucía en harapos, y unas marcas en el rostro y un hilo de sangre en la boca mientras respiraba y exhalaba por sus heridas, pero notaron que ahora era Cape Mario.

 _ **Mario HP: 5/ 24, Danger**_

-*respira* *exhala* ahuevao, tuviste primero que chequear si morí en la explosión, tu poder te aweba lo poco que queda de tu mentalidad- exclamo diciendo la debilidad de su enemigo, algo que lleno al Beanish de furia furiosa.

\- ¡FINK RAT!, ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ, TUS OJOS VERAN LOS NO OJOS DE PURO HUESO- grito furioso expulsando gran energía proveniente de su cuerpo creciéndole un aura oscura rodeándolo.

Todos se cubrían por la inmensa fuerza que sacaba, misma que soplaba el viento hacía todos lados, Una niña se sostenía de su madre, pero el viento era muy fuerte que perdió el agarre de su madre y salio volando, volteo para ver a su hija salir volando y gritando.

La niña había cerrado los ojos, pero los abrió al momento de sentir que estaba en los brazos, estaba en los brazos de Mario que empezó a descender para dejarla en el suelo.

-Gracias Sr. Mario- agradeció la pequeña abrazando al plomero.

-No hay de que, te tengo un regalito- dijo para mostrarle una pequeña muñequita, que rápidamente la tomo para abrasarla al saber que era suya. -Muchas gracias-

Después de sonreírle a la pequeña, cambio la mirada amable a una seria con semblante al fijarse en Fawful, que aún seguía gritando al seguir expulsando energía.

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** __

_ _ **En otro lugar muy, muy lejano**_ _

En una realidad alterna se hallaban cuatro seres encima de dragones, persiguiendo a un demonio con aspecto de mago y cierta corona.

-Poyo-dijo la bola rosada de Pop Star al ser oscuro que una vez fue su amigo.

- _Traten lo que quieran, deténganme sí quieren, pero sufrirán mi i… ¿están oyendo un grito?_ – dijo el Mago de la Master Crown

- _Yo también lo escucho_ \- dijo el dragón que cargaba a la bola rosada

 **-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** se escuchó en toda la realidad, escuchado por 9 de ahí y los Sphere Doomer y cierta chica secretarial de pelo negro y ojos azules que estaban cerca.

-este… vamos a seguir con lo nuestro o vamos a seguir escuchando eso- pregunto el pingüino con kimono.

- _Uy casi se nos olvida_ \- dijo el Mago tomando un poquito la delantera para detenerse e invocar a su astronave de un portal en forma de estrella, mientras los cuatro se alineaban para empezar el combate.

-Prepárense, podremos contra él si estamos unidos- exclamo el caballero oscuro alzando su espada dorada.

-CUATREO HÉROES-

 **_En otro lugar muy, muy lejano_**

Se encontraban 3 guerreros en una sala de comando, junto con la comandante de su siguiente misión.

-Los felicitamos por su gran hazaña ustedes tres, pero según una base de datos se nos i… que es ese grito- dijo la comandante al escuchar ese grito.

 **-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-**

-No me miren a mí, solo porque grite al momento de volver usar esas habilidades no significa que sea yo, aunque juro haberlo escuchado antes- dijo el pequeño de rosa recordándoles lo que paso en antes.

\- ¿De dónde vendrá? – pregunto una científica teniendo un pequeño ser con ropitas carmesí flotando cerca de ella

 **-** Volvamos al tema- exclamo un robot de color carmesí con cabello rubio.

-Perdón como iba diciendo…

_ _ **Devuelta a nuestro mundo**_ _

-Tengo una estrategia que podrá vencerlo y tengo la transformación perfecta para hacerlo- dijo Mario a todos los pueblerinos, que lo veían con ojos de esperanza.

\- ¡NIGERUN DAYOOOO , PERSONE! –

 **Mario fled!**

Grito para salir corriendo y tomar vuelo para sacar su trasero de aquel lugar volando, dejando a las personas con cara de "QUE CHUCHA VIEJO", pero se dieron cuenta que Fawful noto eso y salio disparado para atrapar al fontanero.

 **Fawful fled!**

\- "Por Favor, tenga cuidado Sr. Mario"- rezo una niña por el bienestar de su héroe.

 **_** _ **Forest Maze**_ **_**

Mario iba lo más rápido posible que podía para alejar al Beanish oscuro.

Al ver que ya se alejaron lo suficiente, descendió para esconderse e idear un plan para vencerlo.

\- "No tengo muchas energías, mi única oportunidad de vencerlo es de que encuentre un Mega Champiñon, una Estrellita o al menos Súper Hojas Blancas o que me salve Goku o Jotaro el quien sea"- pensaba el fontanero que hacia detrás de un árbol ideando su plan.

Pero cada vez que descartaba un plan se empezaba a poner tenso por la situación de la que estaba, tenía poco tiempo hasta que Fawful lo encontrara.

Y aún más cuando una ramita se rompió fue lo suficiente para asustarlo y ponerlo aún más tenso, sabía que Fawful ya había llegado y solo era cuestión de segundos para que lo encontrara necesitaba un milagro.

Vio una sombra que se acercaba en acto de defensa saco su martillo para ver si podía hacer algo en su contra, preparaba un martillazo para golpear al oscuro.

Cuando salio el causante de la sombra solo era un pequeño bebe Wiggler, se alivió que solo era eso, pero al momento de voltear recibió una esfera de energía en su estómago.

-Jaque Mate- respondió el Beanish con su típica sonrisa, mientras la energía explotaba.

Aprecio como es que su contrincante salio volando por la explosión, quitándole la transformación y ver como se hacía pequeño, el beanish empezó a repetir el proceso de dispararle varias esferas de energía para acabar con la vida del fontanero.

Todo el bosque se llenó de humo por las explosiones que causaba Fawful para acabar con Mario.

-Finalmente, Misión exitosa ahora solo debo encontrar a la mocosa estelar- se dijo a sí mismo para empezar a retirarse hasta que sintió algo proviniendo del lugar el que estaba Mario.

Y fue así cuando del humo se notaba una figura humana con orejas de mapache encima de una gorra, el humo se disipo para revelar a Mario con un nuevo aspecto su gorra y camisa eran amarillas y overol era blanco y en la parte de atrás tenía una cola blanca con rayas amarillas de mapache al igual que las orejas de la gorra y un brillo dorado emanaba de él, era White Racoon Mario.

 **Música: Jotaro Kujo Battle de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Eyes of the Heaven**

 _ **Mario HP: 1/ 24, PERIL**_

Mario estaba parado ahí sujetando la visera de su gorra, siendo su mano el que le tapaba un ojo, pero el otro mostraba una mirada seria.

-Yare Yare Daze- dijo acomodándose su gorra aún más de lo que estaba.

Fawful sentía escalofrío de escalofríos, al ver esa transformación, esa lo hacía totalmente Invencible, ya no podía hacer nada más cuanto más tratara de hacerle daño succionaba su energía ese poder, era un escudo en contra de él, tan atrapado en su mente mentosa que no se dio cuenta de quel fontanero estaba frente a él.

Mario estaba al frente de él sin decir nada alzando su puño

 ***MENACING***

-ORA- Grito dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, que hizo que botara 5 dientes y escurriera sangre de su boca.

ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA

 **EXCELLENT -9999 HP** _ **STYLISH MOVE**_

 _ **Fawful HP:**_

Con el último golpe salio disparado por la fuerza de este último, pero fue detenido por Mario en medio del camino que lo tomo de la capa y lo miro a los ojos.

-Has causado mucho peligro, me asegurare que esta vez nunca vuelvas, disfruta tu viaje… ¡AL SOL! – Dicho eso Mario lo tomo por la capa y empezó a girar en un solo eje volviéndose en un tornado amarillo para el giro numero 20 lo lanzo a la estratosfera.

-So long-a Dark Fawful-

 **Música: Victory Fanfare de Super Mario RPG The Legend of the Seven Star Sages**

 **Level Up +**

 **700 XP**

 **Level 1 → Level 2 → Level 3 → Level 4**

 **Mushroom Rank, Mario Level 4**

 **HP +44**

 **FP +25**

 **POW +30**

 **DEF +35**

 **SPEED +26**

 **STACHE +40**

Así fue como la forma de Fawful desapareció en el cielo, cuando paso eso Mario tomo un respiro para volver a la normalidad y caer al suelo por lo cansado que estaba.

-Finalmente termino- dijo aliviado, secándose el sudor de su frente.

Varios pensamientos cruzaban su mente, que era ahora Fawful o a que se referiría con misión, pero todo fue interrumpido por el sonido de aplausos. -Quien eres-

De las sombras salía una chica de piel rosada, vestido celeste idéntica a la de Rosalina, tenía orejas puntiagudas con aretes en forma de estrellas, ojos celestes y pelo blanco.

-Felicidades, puedes llamarle Stearmily-

 **To be Continued…**

 **Música: ROUNDABOUT de YES**

 _ **I'll be the roundabout**_

 _ **The words will make you out 'n' out**_

 _ **I spend the day your way**_

 _ **Call it morning driving through the sound and**_

 _ **In and out the valley**_

 _ **The music dance and sing**_

 _ **They make the children really ring**_

 _ **I spend the day your way**_

 _ **Call it morning driving through the sound and**_

 _ **In and out the valley**_

 _ **In and around the lake**_

 _ **Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there**_

 _ **One mile over we'll be there and we'll see you**_

 _ **Ten true summers we'll be there and laughing too**_

 _ **Twenty four before my love you'll see**_

 _ **I'll be there with you**_

 _ **I will remember you**_

 _ **Your silhouette will charge the view**_

 _ **Of distance atmosphere**_

 _ **Call it morning driving through the sound and**_

 _ **Even in the valley**_

 _ **In and around the lake**_

 _ **Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there**_

 _ **One mile over we'll be there and we'll see you**_

 _ **Ten true summers we'll be there and laughing too**_

 _ **Twenty four before my love you'll see**_

 _ **I'll be there with you**_

 _ **Along the drifting cloud**_

 _ **The eagle searching down on the land**_

 _ **Catching the swirling wind**_

 _ **The sailor sees the rim of the land**_

 _ **The eagle's dancing wings**_

 _ **Create as weather spins out of hand**_

 _ **Go closer hold the land**_

 _ **Feel partly no more than grains of sand**_

 _ **We stand to lose all time**_

 _ **A thousand answers by in our hand**_

 _ **Next to your deeper fears**_

 _ **We stand surrounded by a million years**_

 _ **I'll be the roundabout**_

 _ **The words will make you out 'n' out**_

 _ **I'll be the roundabout**_

 _ **The words will make you out 'n' out**_

 _ **In and around the lake**_

 _ **Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there**_

 _ **Twenty four before my love and I'll be there**_

 _ **I'll be the roundabout**_

 _ **The words will make you out 'n' out**_

 _ **I spend the day your way**_

 _ **Call it morning driving through the sound and**_

 _ **In and out the valley**_

 _ **In and around the lake**_

 _ **Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there**_

 _ **One mile over we'll be there and we'll see you**_

 _ **Ten true summers we'll be there and laughing too**_

 _ **Twenty four before my love you'll see**_

 _ **I'll be there with you**_

 _ **Da la la la da da la**_

 **Hasta aquí llega la segunda parte del Prólogo, Dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan del capítulo de hoy y espero que hayan disfrutado de el a pesar de toda la espera que les hice pasar pero aún, así nos vemos hasta la próxima, posiblemente en Planet Ωmega Bots.**


	5. Prologo Parte 3

_**Super Mario RPG2: The Legend of the Seven Star Sages**_

 _ **Hey Paisanos its The Super Mario Bros, Super Fic.**_

 _ **Finalmente he decidido sacar la ultima parte del prólogo, de esta histora.**_

 _ **ACLARACIONES: Este episodió sera pura historia, no habra acción lamentableme, se usara para explicar el lore de nuestra nueva personaje y raza.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Mario le pertenecen a Nintendo**_

 _ **Stearmily es mi propiedad.**_

 _ **Prólogo: Parte 3, Sages Wars**_

 _ **[Pasado, un millon de años galácticos atras]**_

 _Hace un milon de años atras, existían dos trbus, los Star Sages y Ztar Sages. Nosotros los Star Sages nos encargabamos de crear estrellas en todo el universo, cuidar a los que vivian en estas y criar a las estrellas bebes para cuando esten listos creen galaxias, pero de eso se lo encargamos a alguien. Pero los Ztar Sages era una tribu rival, una que hacía lo opuesto a lo nuestro destruian estrellas sin importarle las vidas en ella, eran seres despiadados contra los debiles, aunque me duela decirlo todo era para un orden, Si hay creación tambien hay destrucción... Para mantener un equilibro._

 _Papá y el Patriarca de los Ztar's hicieron un acuerdo de jamas pelearnos, como establecío la regla el Gran Sacerdote y el Rey del Todo, razas divinas jamas deben pelearse entre ellos, cómo no deben hacerlo los Dioses._

 _Pero fue cuando se enterarón de nuestras leyendas, el Legendarío Star God; Poderoso Guerrero de inmenso poder de las estrellas en el universo, temieron de ese poder los Ztar Sages y decidierón liberar a su dios, La Dark Star. Curioso que nosotros tambien supieramos de la leyenda de los Ztar Sages... Los demás Sages junto a Papá trataron de encontrar a alguien digno del poder del Star God pero ninguno de nuestro clan era digno de tal poder ilimitado, pero el Sacerdotesr se entero de lo que ambas razas trataban de hacer.., No hizo nada solo dijo que no le avisaría al Rey de esto y dejaría que esto continuara y terminara en la gran catastrofe._

 _Y así fue, cuando empezo todo, La Guerra entre ambas tribus dio inicío, cada año eran perdidas de millones de nuestra raza y de la Ztar. Nuestros Star Heroes, la clase guerrera de la tribu, pelearón hasta el final por las vidas de los demás, los de rango más alto empezaban a caer muy rápido que con el tiempo hemos sido traicionados por los que juraron lealtad a la tríbu..._

 _Solo era una niña entonces... Recuerdo cada grito de desesperación en el pueblo y las lagrimas que solte con las perdidas de seres queridos,,, *Sniff* Mis amigos, Familiares como tíos, primos y abuelos *Sniff* Abuelita. Mis padres siempre me consolaban cuando lloraba._

 _Con el tiempo paso el ultimo año de guerra, Los Ztar Sages lograron el último sacrificío para su demonío que llaman Dios... La Dark Star, creo un caos indescriptible acecinando planetas rápida pero dolorosamente para los que conocían su fínal, Mis Padres y los demás Star Sages unieron sus fuerzas para acabar con está masacre de una buena vez... Apesar de que no hubiera alguien digno de poder convertirse en Star Gods, fue un combate atroz y varios Sages fallecieron unos pocos vivieron entre ellos Mamá y Papá, pelearón con todas sus fuerzas contra los Ztar Sages y su Patriarca, lograrón victora destruyendo a su patriarca y acabando con el cuerpo físico de los Ztar Sages para finalmente sellar la Dark Star ocultandola en un planeta lejano._

 _Este planeta mantuvo oculto ese demonío hasta que ese Beanish, lo encontrara y despertara sus poderes de una manera artificial, con ese metodo externo... Cuando exploto en intento de acabarte a ti y a tu hermano después de ser derrotado, Los Ztar Sages que sobrevivieron llevaron su alma para revivirlo junto a su dios y acabar con lo que empezarón._

Conto la Star Sage al fontanero, quienes se encontraba en la casa del Último mientras este le hacía Té Ceremonial Japones a la Chica.

-¿Pero porque vendrias a pedirme ayuda a mi?- Pregunto el fontanero, sin saber porque alguien de los cosmos le pide ayuda.

-Simple, haz realizado hazañas que han salvad al mundo de las estrellas: Ayudar en la reparación de la Star Road recolectando las Star Pieces de Smithy, Detener el imperio galactico de aquel Koopa usando las Maxiestrellas de Rosalina, derrotar a la Dark Star con tu Hermano. Eso es lo que debo saber para venir a pedirte ayuda- le respondió la chica rosada recordandole una de sus hazañas más grandes gracias al esfuerzo de su Hermano y amigos.

 _ **5 minutos más tarde (acento frances)**_

Mario alistaba todas sus cosas para el viaje, en un saco llevaba las transformaciones que llevaría, iba a ir Toad Town para explicarle a Toadsworth lo que paso con el Castillo y la Princesa Peach, pero según Stearmily no era necesario ya que unos Star se encargarían.

Mario se aseguro que todo estuviera cerrado y no se le olvidase algo en casa, llevaba 10 champiñones, 5 siropes de miel, 3 flores de fuego, 2 Plumas de capa y Tanooki, 1 traje de Rana y Martillo junto con sus ahorros de 100 monedas.

Cuando Mario salio de casa, le abrio la bodega de comida a su perro tanto como al de Yoshi, Poochy.

Ya listo para irse noto que en correo había un paquete que llevaba una nota, la tomo y la leeyo.

" _Querido Mario"_

" _Hemos escuchado de que tendra una nueva aventura en el espacío, por eso le enviamos en el paquete uno de los milagros hechas por las estrellas, Restore Beans, crecen cada cierto tiempo así que no te las comas todas, sirven para recuperar energía si estas mal herido y cansado, solo tienes 15 semillas usalas bien"_

" _Reina BeanBean"_

Mario abrio el paquete y encontro la bolsita con las semillas, las conto para ver si eran 15.

Fue ahí que noto el gran anillo de estrella, uno de los varios que uso cuando recorrío la Galaxia entera para detener el imperio de Bowser.

Se hallaba un pequeño Luma cerca de está y para cuando se acerco se metío debajo en el gorro de Mario pra brindarle aquella energía que tuvo cuando él y el Luma Maestro se unierón, siendo la segunda vez quelbebe se quedo con su gorra de la suerte.

Con tan solo tocar el anillo, fue atraído hacía el para quedar en el centro levitando para girar y ser disparado al infinito y más alla en el espacio.

 **PROLOGO COMPLETADO**

 _ **Hey Paisanos.**_

 _ **Finalmente he acabado el prologo de SMRPG2.**_

 _ **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y haya hecho que la espera hubiera valido la pena.**_

 _ **Los invito a leer mis otras historias siendo Planet ΩmegaBots que salio la otra parte hace cómo dos días.**_

 _ **See you next time**_


	6. Poder de las Estrellas

_**Super Mario RPG 2: The Legend of the Seven Star Sages**_

 _ **Hey Paisanos, It´s the Super Mario Bros, Super Fic**_

 _ **Estoy aquí para traerle el siguiente capítulo de Mario RPG 2.**_

 _ **Les digo que hacerlo puede tomar su tiempo e ideas, eso y que mi amigo me acordó del fic y no tenía casi nada planeado.**_

 _ **Bueno empecemos.**_

 _*~Recapitulación del Capítulo pasado~*_

" _Después de que Mario venciera a Fawful, este se encuentra a Stearmily una Star Sage quien le cuenta todo lo que ocurre y sobre su tribu y a lo que se enfrenta"_

" _Una vez listo es recibido por Lumas que lo llevaran a su siguiente destino"_

" _ **Lets-a Go!"**_

 _ **Música: Tema de Super Mario Galaxy 2**_

Mario se hallaba volando en el gran mundo que es el espacio, no podía para de apreciar la hermosa vista de entes cósmicos que pasaban libremente en esta.

Como los cometas pasaban esperando a que seres de otros planetas esperen a que sus deseos se hagan realidad.

Seres espaciales que saludaban a Mario al verlo pasar.

Viejos planetas que ha visitado antes siendo sus habitantes que también lo saludaban al ver quien los ayudo pasar por donde vivían.

También pudo ver que un sujeto de pelo rojo en ropas naranjas peleaba con un gato purpura con aspecto flaco cerca de un planeta con vida.

-Okay eso es extraño- Comento Mario al ver lo que pasaba ahí y aún más cuando el gato creo con su dedo una esfera de energía que se parecía al sol y se la lanzaba al pelirrojo solo para que este lo contratacara con una onda de energía celeste teniendo a raya la esfera.

Siguió volando por ahí hasta que noto un planeta y que cerca de este había un gato gordo idéntico al flaco y era acompañado por una hermosura vestida de verde.

-Parece ser una Ángel venida del cielo- Decía babeando y el Luma concorde con el diciendo que era más hermosa que su mami, siguieron babeando a pesar de que esta con su bastón volara aquel planeta repentinamente dejando un planeta naranja con una estrella roja en esta.

Después de haber volado por gran parte de las galaxias, llegaron a su destino notando la gran Ciudad de Planeta con sus templos y su arquitectura antigua, notaron la Nave en donde vive Rosalina junto a los demás Lumas, que el pequeño que estaba debajo de la gorra de Mario no pudo más y termino saliendo de está dejando al Fontanero por su cuenta y por cómo se veía al parecer iba a estrellarse con una de las casas.

\- ¡WAAAAAAAH! – Grito para cubrirse y evitar el mayor daño posible.

*Crash*

Se estrelló con está atravesándola para que la pared de adentro lo detuviera atorrándolo con esta solo mostrando la parte abajo para las piernas libres.

Los seres que había dentro veían confusos el predicamento de Mario, quien trataba de zafarse de la pared con sus piernas.

Lo ayudaron a sacarlo de ahí, una vez libre les agradeció por la ayuda y que prometería pagarles por el daño que causo, pero no era necesario que pagara.

Una vez fuera de la casa, Mario noto su alrededor impresionado con lo que veía.

Era un lugar muy nato en naturaleza y paisajes al igual que en arquitecturas griegas, según su opinión al haber provenido de Brooklyn, las plantas, césped y hojas eran blancas como la nieve. Mario se encamino a buscar a Stearmily, pero eso lo evitaría ver la ciudad en la que estaba.

Las personas llevaban especies de túnica y vestidos algo antiguas para vestir, algunos se hallaban realizando los trabajos de cada día para el pan y la familia. Había varias tiendas de comida, medicina, herramientas y armaduras junto objetos.

Mario viendo que tal vez necesitase algo de armamento no vendría nada mal comprar algo que incrementara su defensa o ataque.

-Bienvenido Ningen, que se le ofrece tenemos diferentes tipos de armaduras para guerreros como usted- Saludo el Vendedor al Plomero mostrando su mercancía.

Mario veía lo que podría llamar su atención, El Star Shirt y Jump Shoes le llamaban la atención por su aumento en defensa y ataque en sus saltos, pero también buscaba para aumentar el ataque de su martillo, pero no encontró nada bueno, ya que le disminuía ataqué de salto.

Solo pago por los zapatos y la camisa con overol, una vez afuera pregunto por dónde se hallaba la Star Sage le respondieron que vaya al gran templo que está al subir esas escaleras.

Una vez al frente de estas noto que casi parecen infinitas, miro a todos lados para ver si no había nadie alrededor, una vez que se fijó dio un Long Jump hacía atrás para agacharse y violo las leyes de la física y programación del juego, daba Long Jumps repetidos y subía a la velocidad del Erizo Azul, después de aplicar el Glitch en las escaleras, se adentró en el templo para ver a la chica estelar y al Patriarca.

Una vez dentro noto el Santuario dedicado a las Estrellas de Poder, noto a la Chica junto a la Princesa Rosalina y a un viejo barbudo gigante quien se hallaba sentado en un trono y al parecer lo estaban esperando.

-It´s a m… OUCH- Decía Mario hasta que fue interrumpido por Stearmily quien le dio un madrazo en la cabeza al fontanero por tal saludo irrespetuoso.

 **Mario HP: 43/ 44**

Mario se sobo la cabeza del golpe y saludo como debe de ser.

-No hay razón de ser tan Cortez joven plomero- Dijo el patriarca al Fontanero, quien aún se sobaba la cabeza del golpe de su hija.

-Su hija ya me conto lo que pasa, pero siento que falta algo más en sus palabras, me puede aclarar mis dudas- pregunto al Patriarca sobre lo que sabe, pero eso lleno su curiosidad que en esta amenaza había algo que no le contaron.

-Muy bien, dime tus preguntas Star Child-

-Vera esta es algo por curiosidad, acaso tiene una relación con los Guerreros Estelares ya saben esos que en uno de sus miembros tienen a una bola rosada con infinito poder- pregunto si acaso tenían que ver con la armada en que su amigo rosado forma parte, el patriarca negó y no formaban partes de estos, pero si han escuchado de ellos.

Le pregunto de como lograron encontrarlo, claro sabían el planeta, pero el lugar en específico en el planeta, solo le dieron un telescopio diciéndole a quien quería encontrar.

Mario pregunto por su amigo Espadachín, el lente del telescopio mostro el planeta y se acercó a este para dividir la imagen en dos siendo el de la izquierda que tiene a su amigo trabajando en la fragua mientras que la de la derecha se mostraba a un niño en túnica verde corriendo por grandes llanuras dirigiéndose a una Ciudadela que estaba cerca de un Castillo.

Pregunto por el Guerrero Estelar y en vez de ser una estrella el planeta que se mostraba era un planeta algo colorido, pero se mostró dónde estaba y al parecer eran unas cavernas de cristal, y se le mostraba con el sombrero de Stone pelear con un centauro gigantesco de color rojo, pero no estaba solo era acompañado por su hermano, el Rey y el Capitán de la Armada y esos cuatro le estaban dando una paliza a su enemigo, pero este se levantó para mostrar su Segunda Fase.

Pregunto por la Princesa del Reino, pero no mostro nada. Tenía sus limitaciones debido que algo evitaba la vista de este.

-Bueno… oye quienes son los de los ventanales- Pregunto al Patriarca señalando a las personas que estaban retratadas en estos.

-Ellos son los Star Sages, máximos protectores de las estrellas y de nuestra gente, cada uno se encargaba de mantener un orden en nuestras creaciones, uno de ellos mi hermosa esposa- Conto sobre ellos para mostrar la de su esposa que era la última de estas, Mario solo se acercó a Rosalina para susurrarle.

-Como que le engañaba no crees- le susurro a la madre lo que pensaba del aspecto de la Star Sage, quien era parecida a Stearmily, antes que respondiera Mario recibió un puñetazo en toda la cara de parte de la Hija del Patriarca quien estaba roja de ira al haber escuchado eso.

 **Mario HP: 1/ 44 *PERIL***

Después de haberse disculpado por aquel comentario que dio de la esposa del Patriarca y la madre de la Star Sage, regresaron al tema principal.

-Lamentablemente antes de que llegaras, los Ztar Sages capturaron a nuestros sabios en los planetas donde residen y justo ahora están succionando sus energías vitales en un intento de que su Dios recupere todo su poder y acabe con nosotros- Dijo el Rey mirando abajo por la situación que se encontraban, no sabe el dolor que deben estar sufriendo.

-No se preocupe Señor, Déjemelo todo a mí- Le aseguro Mario al Patriarca que se haría cargo de ayudar y rescatar a los demás Star Sages de sus captores.

-Muchas Gracias Star Child, sabía que podría confiar contigo… ven te daré mi poder para que seas uno de los nuestros- Agradeció el Patriarca al Fontanero pidiéndole que se acercara para darle algo de su poder.

Mario se le acercó para que este posicionara su mano encima de él, fue ahí que sintió una gran poder recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Una vez terminado la transferencia de poder, Mario probaba su nuevo poder, era el doble de fuerte que era antes, siente que hasta le gana a Superman.

-Mario Mario, ahora eres un Star Hero- Revelo el Patriarca al Fontanero de Brooklyn.

" **Mario ahora puede realizar los Ataques Estelares"**

" **Energía Estelar: Mario quien ahora tiene el poder del Gran Patriarca, puede cargar energía para que su fuerza de ataque aumente"**

-Stearmily acompaña a Mario en su viaje necesitara la mayor ayuda posible- Pidió a su hija quien acepto las palabras de su padre.

" **Stearmily se ha unido a tu equipo"**

" **Ella posee un carácter dulce, pero enojarla puede ser el peor error de tu vida, ellas no son de las que pelean, pero puede asegurarse que podrá curar al quien lo necesite"**

 **Stearmily, Level 3**

 **HP: 37/ 37 FP: 20/ 20 SP: 15/ 15**

Mario y su nueva acompañante se dirigían afuera para empezar con su viaje para rescatar a los demás Star Sages pero su andar fue parado por la figura de aquel ser que fue derrotado por Mario haya en Forest Maze.

Fawful.

-Fink Rat- Solo dijo el Beanish para empezar a reírse como loco al ver la cara de Mario que no podía creer que aun siguiese con vida después de la paliza del Tanooki Blanco.

Mario se preparó para la pelea, pero antes de que pudiera por tan solo atacar, un disco anaranjado paso por encima de él dándole directo al Secuaz de la Bruja.

 **Excellent**

 **-9999 Damage**

 **Fawful HP: 0/ 70**

 _ **Música: Victory Fanfare de Super Mario RPG: The Legeng of the Seven Stars**_

Vieron que aquel disco partió a la mitad al Beanish acabando con su vida de un solo golpe.

-Discúlpeme Cackletta-Sama… No la pude vengar- Exploto sin dejar rastro alguno, pero no sin antes pedir perdón a la quien anteriormente le servía.

Mario volteo para ver de dónde provino aquel ataque que se le hacía familiar.

 _ **Música: Forest Maze**_

En uno de los ventanales, siendo al que tenía al Patriarca se hallaba un sujeto que llevaba capa, pero no se le notaba la cara, pero a los pocos segundos desapareció sin dejar rastro.

\- ¿Geno? – susurro el fontanero al haber visto la persona que llevaba capa, el único que conocía que tenía un ataque similar era aquel quien que ayudo contra Smithy y a reparar la Star Rod.

 **Observatorio de Rosalina (Se me olvido el nombre :P)**

Mario y Stearmily se dirigían a la nave de la Princesa de las Estrellas para que los llevara a su siguiente destino. Pero había un problema…

-Como que no puedes llevarnos- pregunto la Star Sage confusa por lo que les dijo Rosalina.

Lo que pasaba era que antes de llegar aquí fue atacada por uno de los tantos cómplices de los Ztar Sages, dejaron el Observatorio en malas condiciones y necesitara reparación y recarga de Maxi estrellas para que pueda volver a volar.

Pero ella solo sonrió en lo que se escucharon los sonidos de una especie de barco, Mario se asomó para ver lo que era y era aquel vehículo que uso para viajar por el universo y detener el imperio de Bowser.

Y en aquella nave que llevaba su rostro, se hallaban sus antiguos compañeros que conoció en aquella aventura para rescatar a la Princesa varios de ellos eran los Lumas, pero se destacaba el más grande, para no decir gordo, el morado que nombro a Mario capitán de la nave.

-Hello- Saludo Mario a sus camaradas, estos lo saludaron devuelta para que tiempo después Mario saltara a su astronave y fuera seguido por Stearmily que necesito ayuda del Fontanero para subir.

Una vez listo para irse Mario noto un destello blanco venir para donde estaban, pero había algo en el que le llamaba la atención, llevaba una de sus gorras.

Antes que reaccionara, el destello termino tacleando a Mario tumbándolo al suelo haciendo que la gorra se le cayese. Una vez abrió los ojos vio a un Luma de color crema y llevaba consigo su gorra de la suerte.

-Eh, tú no eres aquel Luma de aquella vez- pregunto Mario al ver el pequeño que le fue de compañero para pelear contra Bowser, el pequeño solo se puso en la gorra de Mario poniéndosela en su cabeza. Una vez parado Rosalina le pidió que cuidara del pequeño.

Una vez terminada las despedidas, Mario tomo el timón de la nave y despegaron para su búsqueda en el universo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Yahoo!**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy, seré honesto solo me tomo este día para escribirlo, pero para mañana debe de salir debido a que no tengo internet para postearlo.**_

 _ **Disfruten de este contenido y de mis demás historias al igual dejen su review sobre el episodio.**_

 _ **See ya Next Time**_


	7. Plomeros y Dragones

_**Super Mario RPG2: The Legend of the Seven Star Sages**_

 _ **Hey Paisanos, Its the Super MarioBros, Super Fic.**_

 _ **Después de tanto tiempo finalmnte traigo el primer episodió en el que nuestro favorito plomero bigotón le hara frente al primer planeta para salvar al primero de los Star Sages.**_

 _ **Episodió 1: Plomeros y Dragones.**_

En el gran mundo que es el universo, se hallaba Mario junto a Stearmily y la tripulación buscando el planeta donde reside cautivo el Star Sage.

Han estado ahí navegando sin rumbo hasta que la chica lograra detectarlo, en si todo estaba aburrido que Mario se quedo dormido de pie mientras navegaba el timón.

-Zzzz-

-Mario-

-Ahh Ravioli-

-Mario-

-Ah Spagethi-

-¡MARIO!-

-Ah mamamia Zzzz-

-Escritor despiertalo porfavor-

 **Da bueno, ya lo despierto.**

Cerca del oido de Mario apareció una trompeta que se sono sola emitiendo un horrible sónido que desperto al fontanero de golpe.

-Oowowawawah- Se tapaba los oídos en un intento de suprimir el ruído de la trompeta que desapareció una vez que volvio a tomar el timón.

Pasaron las horas y nada todavía, iba a preguntarle por si ya lo encontro hasta que noto que estaba dormida. Se le formo una sonrisa mientras sacaba un marcador negro marca Purin.

 **2 minutos después...**

Mario estaba en el suelo sosteniendose del estomago, cuando Stearmily abrio los ojos al parecer ya sabía quien le hizo los garabatos de popo, muecas y otras cosas ahí..

"No te hagas el listo fontanero, ahora ve al timon y cambía la dirrecciòn al noroeste" Decía de espaldas la Star Sage después de haberse desquitado con él italiano de Brooklyn, quien pregunto por qué el cambio en la navegación. "Ya encontre al Star Sage"

"Very Good!" Exclamo Mario brincando de su dolor para ir devuelta al timón de la astronave.

Se inicio la propulsión de la nave para asi llegar más rápido que lo esperado. Una vez que llegaron a su destino vieron un planeta verde con una luna orbitaba alrededor del planeta, cerca había un letrero en dónde decia Grasseidal.

"El planeta luce muy bien, algo que tenga que saber de este planeta" Pregunto admirando el planeta que tenia al frente y queria saber algo de este antes de aventurarse en el.

"Es un mundo medieval gobernado por el peor de los reyes de la historia" Respondió el Luma morado con una libreta turística en la que incluía al planeta, Mario pregunto por su gobierno. "Es sumamente estupido, consentido, menso, awuebado, y necio que cree que hace un buen trabajo"

Le mostro una imagen del Rey y se trataba de un enano que corona y capa, pero no llevaba ni camisa ni pantalones solo calzoncillos y si que necesitaba depilar esa piernas.

"Mamma mia, es ese él rey? Parece un bebe con deformidad de crecimiento" Comento al ver la forma del rey quien llevaba un nombre italiano, lo tradujo diciendo "Pésimo Gobernante"

"No quieres imaginar a la reina" Le paso el nombre nada más y se traducia como "Se supone que es una mujer", solo evadía cualquier tipo de imagen de la reina.

"Que estamos esperando" Se asomo el Luma maestro desde la gorra de Mario proponiendo que ya aterrizaran en el planeta. "Él tiene razon, el Star Sage necesita de nuestra ayuda.

"Pués... Lets-a-GO!"

Mario le piso al aceledarador y fueron directo al planeta dónde ya hacia el Star Sage.

 **(Tema de Inició de Capítulo de PMTTYD)**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **Plomeros y Dragones**

Al momento de entrar a la atmosfera del planeta, se sujetaron de de algo cercano para no salir volando por la fuerza del impacto.

Una vez en el planeta Mario aterrizo en un bosque, justo antes de estrellarse con el suelo puso los frenos de mano y con la fuerza de estos lo tomo de impulso para saltar de su nave y caer en un aterrizaje perfecto.

 **WELCOME TO THE PLANET**

"Dónde conseguiste tu licencia para manejar astronaves?" Pregunto Stearmily quien estaba apunto de vomitar su desayuno.

"Tras competir en varias carreras de Go-Karts, ya aprendes a manejar" Respondió el fontanero bigotón a la SS mientras observaba la fauna del lugar.

Pasaron un buen rato su tripulación verificando unas cosas en la astronave Mario, el área y tendiendo un campamento. Todo mientras Mario y Luma. M esperaban a Stearmily a que regresara del baño.

"Ya estoy lista" Anunció acercandose dónde estaban los dos que ya la esperaban desde hace rato.

"Ya que todo esta listo, ¡Vamonos!"

Mario salio corriendo junto a Luma, que se escondió en su gorra, dejando a la Sage atras.

"Esperame!"

Mario se puso a dar brincos mientras pasaba por el sendero del bosque en el que se hallaba, realizo un Triple Salto en quel medio de su voltereta se agarro de una rama con la que dio unos giros para luego soltarse y en medio aire realizar un impulso el que cayo a una bajada dónde estaba mojado y realizo un deslizo en ese camino recibiendo el triple de velocidad en su deslizamiento hasta que paro a dando una salto mortal con el que se hizo bolita y rodo por el lugar para detenerse cuando llego a la sálida.

"¡Mario esperame!" Decía Stearmily corriendo en un intento de alcanzar al fontanero dínamico.

Una vez lo alcanzo estaba totalmente sin aire como para seguir corriendo, solo se preguntaba cómo un gordo fontanero cómo Mario era capaz de realizar todos esos movimientos de atleta.

"¡Oye! Para tu información, mira el Trailer Overview de mi nuevo juego que sacaron el día de hoy" Reclamo al ver que le llamaron gordo, cuando en realidad era flaco. "Audiencía, eviten los Spoilers"

Mario solo la tomo y la empezo a cargar como si de un saco de arroz se tratara la chica, quien le furiosa le reclamaba que la bajara.

Una vez afuera notaron el gran paisaje que eran las grandes llanuras que tenían al frente.

Los tres estaban sin habla, hasta Mario lo confundió con las grandes Llanura de Hyrule.

"Wau, es enormototote este lugar" Comentaba el fontanero que no se salía de su asombro.

"Tendremos tiempo para explorar más tarde, ahora hay que encontrar y salvar al Star Sage" Dijo recordandole la misión que tenían, Mario solo asintió y siguieron adelante.

En su cámino se toparon con diferentes tipos de enemigo que consistían de simples babosas rojas a las peligrosas babosas azules, seguido por los Wolfosauros grises a los bestiales Wolfosauros azules y finalmente los codiciosos HIJOS DE P#TA QUE SE ESCAPAN A CADA RATO DESPUÉS DE UNO O DOS TURNOS, Amazee Dayzee.

"Demonios, se nos escapo" Maldecía la Sage al ver todas Experiencía perdida.

"Dejalo, ya estamos a un buen nivel" Le tranquilizo el coraje a la Sage, que ahora era nivel 6 y él nivel 7.

Continuaron su cámino hasta llegar a un bosque algo sospechoso, tras ver en su entrada esqueletos que tal vez quedaron así por las tenebrosas Babosas azules por que los azueles son más fuertes que los rojas debido al tenebroso sístema del ¡Colooooor! O se trata de un decorativo 'pa Halloween.

"¡Auxilió!" Escucharon a alguien gritar dentro del bosque, los dos se adentraron en el bosque para salvar a esa alma que pedía ayuda.

Logro ver a un chico amarrado a un tronco y una manzana en su cabeza mientras unos bandidos con forma de cerdos le apuntaban con un arcovy flecha.

Mario hizo un Long-Jump (Irving Saladino) para quedar frente del niño y destruir la flecha con su martillo.

"Quien eres tú-Oink!?" Quizo saber el cerdo tras ver que ese fontanero se interpusiera ante su presa.

"It's a Me, Mario" Respondió mientras acomodaba su gorra y miraba al pequeño... Lobo?

"Parece la versión alternativa de los tres cerditos" Comento al ver la semejanza del cuento de hadas. "Ahora que falta, una versión alternativa de Popeye"

" **Lo dice el que iba a ser Popeye desde 1981"**

"Touche Escritor,Touche"

"Deja de hablarle al viento y preparate para recibir una golpiza" Amenazo uno de los cerdos al Fontanero de Brooklyn, quien puso una pose de combate hasta que Stearmily se le unio

 _ **(Batalla de Evento, PMTTYD)**_

Mario y Stearmily se hallaban del otro lado del escenario mientras el trio de cerdos estaban del opuesto.

 _Mario: Ataques (B): Puño_.

Mario se acerco a su enemigo y le dio unos tres golpes debido al Timing perfecto del jugador.

 _ **EXCELENTE! (10 Daño)**_

 _Stearmily: Ataque Estelar (Y): Rezar._

 _Objetivo: Mario o Stearmily._

 _Mario._

Ella se arrodillo y empezo a rezar en su lenguaje natal y una luz cubriera a Mario.

Posibilidades de LUCKY han aumentado!

Era el turno de los tres cerdos y uno de ellos escupió su mal aliento a Mario, quien recibió algo de daño. (7 daño)

 **Mario: 40/ 47 HP**

Le siguió el otro de nombre Oinker, quien era el de las flechas le disparo una a Mario que antes de hacer contacto realizo un **¡BLOQUEO!** Destruyendo la flecha con su Martillo.

Porko realizo una rodada hacía Stearmily, quien por suerte fallo en arrolarla.

 **LUCKY!**

 _Mario: Ataques Especiales (A): Mano de Fuego: Fire Orbs (3)._

 _Objetivo: Piggo u Oinker o Porko._

 _(Piggo)_

Mario se hizo adelante y de su mano salieron bolas de fuego que iban directo dónde el cerdo.

 _ **WONDERFUL! (8 daño), CRITICAL (5 daño): 13 en Total.**_

El cerdo cayo al suelo vencido tras haber perdido todo su HP.

Sus hermanos estaban furiosos tras la derrota de su hermano con la que aumentaron su poder de ataque provocando el doble de daño.

 _Stearmily: Ataques (B): Cachetada._

 _Objetivo: Oinker o Porko._

 _(Oinker)_

Stearmily se hizo al frente del cerdo y le dio seis cachetadas en un timing Excelente.

 _ **EXCELLENT! (8 daño)**_

Ya le tocaba a los cerdos atacar a atacar a tus personajes, persona que esta leyendo esto.

Le ataco con una rodada este Porko a Stearmily quien no pudo defenderse bien y termino recibiendo muchos daños.

 _Stearmily: 33/ 41 HP (8 daño)_

Oinker preparaba su flecha para disparar a la cabeza, pero primero necesitaba presición.

Una vez más les toco el turno nuevamente a los héroes.

 _Mario: Ataques Especiales (Y): Salto: Súper Salto (6 FP)._

 _Objetivo: Oinker o Porko._

 _(Oinker)_

Mario dio un súper brinco hasta terminar aplastando la cabeza del arquero hasta que volvió a brincar encima de él repetidas veces.

 _ **EXCELLENT! (14 daño)**_

Cayo al suelo derrotado haciendo que elevara la ira de su hermano y su poder de ataque por el triple.

"Pagaras por eso Bigotudo de Overola apestosa, acabare contigo y luego me quedare con tu chica para castigarla con.."

"Uno, ya tengo novia y dos, esta es una historía para niños" Exclamo Mario antes las sucias palabras del cerdo y recordarle la clasificación de la historía.

"Ni al cabo que ni quería, además se parece a la de esa imagen de esa mujer en aquel viejo libro dónde mostraba a esa con la aparienciá de una... " No pudo terminar tras recibir un gran puñetazo por parte de la Star Sage, ante ese insulto no completo a su madre que le cuido desde hace milenios.

Mario solo se acerco al niño lobo para taparle los ojos de inmediato a tal masacre que iba a iniciar.

Steamily: Ataques Estelares (Y): Furia Estelar.

(Porko)

De Stearmily salio una columna de luz que se expandía por todo el universo mientras tenía levantada su mano derecha y cuando vino hacer contacto con la cara del ya meado cerdo...

 _ **-MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ESPACIÓ-**_

Un chico veía por las ventanas del astrovelero, los planetas que estaban cerca.

"Bun! Ya vamos a llegar a una estación de descanso, te quueres quedar aquí a cuidar la nave o vas con nosotros.

"Dejame pensarlo... No" Respondió a su hermana, que lo veía con coraje ante su sarcasmo.

Iba a reclamarle hasta que vio como su hermano grito mientras se tapaba los ojos.

"¿¡Bun te encuentras bien!?"

"Mis ojos, ese resplandor casí me deja ciego"

" _Dicelo a nosotros cuatro, eso me quemo los ojos"_

" _Ya se como se siente un Taiyoken"_

" _No puedo ver nada, ¡Landia dónde estas!"_

" _Santo Iwata! Esto es peor que haber visto a Doomers aparearse"_

 _ **-DEVUELTA CON NUESTROS VERDEROS PROTAGONISTAS-**_

 _ **(Victory Fanfare, SMRPG)**_

Stearmily se encontraba celebrando tras haber ganado el combate y obtener mucha esperiencia, mientras Mario veía con la boca abierta lo que ocasiono la Sage.

"Ustedes son muy malos, oink" Decían los tres soltando cataratas de lagrimas mientras salían huyendo cómo unas nenitas.

Solo se enfocaron en liberar al pequeño niño lobo de bufanda roja, quien abrazo a la Star Sage.

"Te encuentras bien pequeñin" Pregunto con una sonrisa al pequeñin, que solo asintió.

"Oye pequeño paisano, no sabes dónde queda tu casa por qué creo yo que tus padres deben de estar muy preocupados por ti" Le pregunto de ls misma manera al chiquitín, quien solo asintió y se bajo devla Sage y les señalo que lo siguieran.

Mario y Stearmily le siguieron para asegurarse que no le pasara nada al niño.

 _ **Fin de la Parte 1.**_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado de la primera parte de Plomeros y Dragones._

 _Y vengo a informarles que este 27 de Octubre de 2017, se ha estrenado lo que vendría siendo el mejor juego de la historía de Super Mario._

 _¡Super Mario Odyssey!"_

" _Jump up, Super Star"_

 _¡HAGAMOS LA ODÍSEA MUCHACHOS!_


	8. Plomeros & Dragones parte 2

_**Super Mario RPG2**_

 _ **The Legend of the Seven Star Sages**_

" **Hey Paisanos, It's the Super Mario Bros Super Fic"**

 _¿Quien creen que esta devuelta muchachos?_

" _It's a me, Mario"_

" _Let's a Go!"_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Plomeros y Dragones (2)**_

Del bosque salian los dos héroes Mario y Stearmily, tras ayudar al pequeño lobito de capa roja.

Sus padres les agradecieron mucho por ayudar a su pequeño cachorrito de esos malos cerdos.

Mario apesar de estar feliz de ayudar a los demás, no podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

El lobo malo era un humano y su esposa era caperucita roja, pero ella era la loba, y tuvieron un híbrido. OH LA NIÑEZ.

"Cúando terminemos con esto voy a ponerme a escuchar las teorías de que soy malo para sacarme esa imagen" Decía Mario limpiandose el sudor de la cara.

"Oh vamos, no es la gran cosa" Le aseguro la Star Sage al fontanero traumado.

Siguieron su camino atravez de las grandes llanuras para finalmente llegar a su primer destino en este planeta.

 **Ciudadela de Edieva**

Todo era una miseria de lugar, todos eran pobres y vivían en las calles en dónde tenían que alimentarse de la basura o ratas. Los negocios estaban en banca rota y los nobles no eran tan nobles.

Otros eran maleantes lanzaban jarrones de popo al castillo y otros ahí eran el Bryan de la cuchara.

Mario levanto la postal del lugar, que mostraba una ciudadela límpia y segura cómo la del reino de cierto amigo, y luego la bajo para compararla con la realidad.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo...

Stearmily le quito la postal para que dejara de jugar.

Solamente entraron a ella y se dirigieron al castillo para hablar con el rey. O quien antes era rey, al ver a unos cuantos ahí con antorchas y trinchas.

"Hola hermosura, quieres sentirte cómo una 'Vida Extra'"

"No"

"Tienes suerte que sea un NPC, sino lo lamentarías"

"Lo que digas, solamente trata de no quedarte sin papel higénico"

"Besos, Besos. Tu guapo de las overolas, besame y esa nariz dejara de estar maldecida"

"Mamma Mia, acaso es este Disney versión 'Pobre'"

"Quedamos en bancarrota tras estrenar "Pobres' de Pixar en Cines"

Mientras ignoraban a la gente, se escucho un gran rúgido por todo el todo el lugar. Todos se escondieron en sus casas y cajas, a excepción de los dos héroes.

"Que diablos fue eso?" Pregunto la Star Sage al no saber que era.

"Cuidado!" Exclamo Mario para luego cargarla, cómo lo hace con Peach, y saltar de ahí.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle lo que hacía, debido a que fue de repente. Recibió respuesta al ver cómo una bola de fuego fue lanzada adonde estaban.

Del cielo descendió un dragon gigantesco de color rojo carmesí, bigote que formaba parte de su nariz y una estrella oscura marcada en esta. Su parecido era muy identico al de un Yoshi rojo.

" **QUIEN OSA A EVITAR SER ROSTIZADOS POR EL GRAN LUCERTOLA OSCURA"** Exigió el dragon a los dos por su falta de ser rostizados.

"Ten cuidado Mario, puedo sentir energía de un Ztar en el" Advirtió al fontanero de su enemigo.

Mario asintió y se posiciono para el combate.

 **~Event Battle~**

 **~Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door~**

 **-LETS A GO-**

 _ **Mario**_

 _ **HP: 47/ 47**_

 _ **Stearmily**_

 _ **HP: 41/ 41**_

 _ **VS**_

 _ **Lucertola Oscura**_

 _ **HP: 90/ 90**_

Mario y Stearmily estaban de su lado del escenarió mientras el otro estaba en el suyo, esperando a que los protas hicieran su turno.

 _Mario: Ataques Especiales (Y): Salto: Súper Salto (6 FP)_

 _-Nariz- -Patas-_

 _[Nariz]_

"Yaah"

 ***BOING***

Mario dio un gran brinco y aplasto la nariz del dragon con su poderoso salto.

Y le volvió a saltar en su nariz por un total de 4 veces.

 **GREAT (-4)**

 _Lucertola: 76/ 80_

 _FP: 25/ 31_

" **A ESO LE LLAMAS UN ATAQUE, ESO ME DIO COSQUILLAS!"** Se burlaba del ataque del fontanero.

 _Stearmily: Ataque Estelar (Y): Rezar_

 _-Mario- -Stearmily-_

 _[Stearmily]_

Se ha elevado el LUCKY de la SS y ya era el turno del dragon que preparba su ataque de aliento de fuego.

"¡ALTO!" Una voz se hizo sonar por todo el alrededor.

Los tres se preguntaban de dónde venía esa voz, hasta que avistaron a un grupo de soldados correr hacía ellos.

Ayuda, que bien. Una mano extra les vendría muy bien en estos momentos de combate.

A pesar de ser el primer turno...

"Ah diablos, terminaremos el combate en mi castillo" Dijo Lucertola a los dos y se retiro volando.

 _ **~EXPERIENCÍA GANADA~**_

 _ **0**_

Antes de que uno pudiera decir algo fueron amarrados por los soldados y llevados al castillo.

Ni los dos sabían que pasaba, pero debe de ser algo estúpido y sin sentido cómo si el capítulo pasado les diera una pista.

Una vez que fueron arrastrados adentro, los lanzaron a la sala del trono dónde estaba su rey.

En el trono, no se hallaba la figura de un digno rey sino la de un bebe hombre y... Al diablo esto ya lo dije en el anterior.

"Aja, finalmwnte te atrapo cocodrilo del demonió" Dijo el rey Pésimo Gobernante apuntando con su dedo a Mario. "Pagaras muy caro lo que has hecho a mi casa"

"Pueblo su majestad"

"Oh si, mi jardín" Corrigió el rey.

Mario y Stearmily lo estaban mirando con cara de que diablos está hablando este.

"Ahora te mandare a que te corten la cabeza" Dijo para mandar a Mario a la ejecución hasta que de la puerta entrara alguien... ¿Hermosa?

Sere honesto es el rey solo que con las piernas depiladas y portaba bikini rosa. Y maquillaje con lapiz lavial.

Oh dios el horror.

Mario no lo contuvo más y vomito su almuerzo ante el avistamiento de la reina que empezo a apachurarle al start.

Stearmily se le unio al escuchar esa conversación sin sentido y asquerosa. Pero esta escena no se podia saltar.

" **NNOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

Los dos salieron del lugar con el cerebro putrefacto tras esa escena y no querian hablar de ella, solo sacaron el mapa y se encaminaron al castillo del dragon para salvar al Star Sage cautivo.

Al menos podran sacarse todo lp visto antes con cierto Amazee Dayzee que se toparon en el cámino

"No huiras esta vez" Reclamo la Star Sage al ver esa,maldita, planta dorada.

"Regresa aquí planta rechazada de Plants vs Zombies" Exigió Mario siguiendole la corriente a su amiga.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _Mario y Stearmily finalmente llegan al castillo del dragom y los esperan sirvientes del Ztar._

" _Admiren el arte de los caballeros del Ztar"_

" _Eso solamente es un dragon de madera"_

" _Un dragon mágico"_

 _Y un futuro enemigo que los pondra en aprietos._

" _Te moriste por que te ahogaste"_

" _Lo sé, pero aún soy el edgy del capítulo"_

" _Si solo eres un costal de huesos con un brazo"_

" _ **Thank you so much for reading this part"**_


	9. Plomeros & Dragones parte 3

**XmarkZX Productions presenta:**

 _ **Super Mario RPG2**_

 _ **The Legend of the Seven Star Sabes**_

 _ **~Los personajes de Super Mario le pertenecen a Nintendo… No me demanden~**_

" **Hey paisanos! It's the Super Mario Bros, Super Fic!"**

" **Let's a Go"**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Plomeros y Dragones (3)**_

En las afueras de un tétrico castillo en medio de la nada se encontraban ambos plomero y sabía viendo el lugar donde se hallaba su destino.

"Al menos este lugar luce mejor y al tono del capítulo en turno" Dijo Mario contemplando como logré atinarle al tema de este capítulo.

"El primer sabio se encuentra en este castillo, puedo sentir sus energías. Vamos" Exclamo para entrar con valor al castillo del dragón.

 **~Música~**

 **~Hooktail's Castle~**

Una vez adentro se encontraban viendo la sala principal y como estaba decorado el lugar con los esqueletos de los caballeros que perecieron en combate.

Mario hizo sus respetos a los valientes guerreros que pelearon hasta que su juego se termina.

Se centraron en avanzar por el lugar para llegar con el dragón, en sus caminos se encontraron nuevos tipos de enemigos inusuales que nunca antes ha visto.

Eran Goombas y Koopa Troopas con armaduras oscuras y listos para erradicar con todo a su paso. Incluyendo fontaneros de color rojo.

Lo bueno era que daban mucha y buena experiencia tras los combates, aunque no tenían muchas ganas de pelear con varios oponentes debido a que estaban a buen nivel.

Exploraban los cuartos llenos de armaduras, habitaciones, almacenes de comida, salas de arte, en busca de alguna llave que los ayude a pasar por este gran castillo.

En uno de los cuartos activaron por accidente una trampa que los hizo caer a un precipicio que llevaba a un celda en el calabozo del lugar.

"Ow" Se sobaba el trasero por el buen golpe que se dio en este.

"Auwch!" Hasta que la Star Sage le cayó encima y tumbarlo al suelo con su peso.

Lograron salir de su celda al haber encontrado una puerta secreta en su prisión, solo que no era lo que esperaban como medio de huida.

Era un feo y sucio retrete que parecía llevar años sin usarse y que no le bajaron la cadena. Era en esos momentos que tenía que aplicar sus habilidades de plomero, pero no con este tipo de cosas.

Mario solo sacó su equipo de plomería y se puso a trabajar en el retrete tapado y lleno de estiércol, para no decir la palabra con "M".

"A veces le agradezco a Nintendo por hacerme alguien que tiene muchas profesiones" Decía Mario destapando el retrete con su destapa caños.

Tras unos pocos minutos de trabajo, el (ex)fontanero logro limpiar y destapar la cañería y abrir su nuevo camino de escape.

Se metió en el retrete sin pensarlo dos veces y bajo por este, seguido de Stearmily que estaba apunto de vomitar con tan solo pensar de meterse en ese retrete.

Pasaron por las estrechas tuberías del castillo hasta que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento por estas.

" **Alto!** " Se escuchó la voz de alguien venir desde arriba.

"…!" Los dos miraron arriba para ver de quien se trataba.

Se trataban de tres soldados de este abandonado castillo. Un Goomba, un Koopa Troopa y un Lakitu junto a sus Spinys.

" **Ustedes dos son invasores y que atentan con la vida de nuestro señor** " Les dijo lleno de furia el Koopa de armadura oscura.

" **Buscan liberar al Star Sage y frustrar los planes de los Ztar Sages!** " Le siguió el Goomba que se subió en una caja para que se pudiera ver.

" **Pues no lo permitiremos! Escuadrón Bomba, ¡A bombardear el juego de esos dos!** " Ordeno el Lakitu y en un torre cercana se podían apreciar un gran escuadrón de Bob-ombs en fila para meterse en unos cañones.

 **¡BLAAAASST!**

 **~Música~**

 **~¡Panic Pit!~**

De los cañones salieron disparados todos las bombas con patas en su atento de destruir a nuestros héroes.

"Owawawah!"

"Cuidado!" Grito Stearmily y los dos se escondieron bajo una pared resistente a las explosión es.

 ***** _ **BOOOMM!***_

El campo era llenado de explosión es por parte de los posibles, y no reutilizados, esbirros de Bowser que son manipulados por los Ztar Sages.

Los tres capitanes se reían a carcajadas por la desgracia que le cayó a Mario y a su amiga al intentar oponerse a su nuevo rey oscuro.

"Ese gordo de overol apestosa no puede hacer nada contra nosotros" Dijo el Zoldier Goomba ante el éxito de su plan.

"Tras varios años de ser pisoteado por sus pies y tirado a precipicios sin fondo" Siguió el Koopa recordando las veces que Mario le saltó encima desde hace 30 años.

"Y espero que sus familiares hayan guardado la partida de sus recuerdos, por qué Mario finalmente está acabado" Concluyó el Lakitu mientras sus Spinys se reían junto a sus camaradas.

"De que tanto se ríen"

Los tres se voltearon a ver quién dijo eso y quedaron impactados como el impacto de un twist, se trataba de Mario y Stearmily que se encontraban en buenas condiciones.

"Cómo!?" Exclamaron los tres al ver que los dos pasaron por su ultra defensa.

"Pues teníamos varias opciones; Mario llevaba consigo unas hojas Tanooki y unas estrellas, estaba la puerta de a lado que llevaba a donde ustedes o podíamos haber usado un Stop Watch para detener el tiempo y subir hasta aquí" Contaba las diferentes maneras de la que el y ella pudieron llegar con los tres idiotas.

"Oh…. RETIRADA MUCHACHOS!" Ordeno el Koopa y al instante salieron corriendo como pequeñas niñas gritando por su madre.

"Que gallinas" Susurró el fontanero a la Sage mientras las niñas huían.

" _ **Es una retirada técnicaaaaaaa"**_ Se oyeron las voces de los tres con el eco del pasillo.

Los dos protagonistas rodaron los ojos y empezaron a seguirles para obtener algo de información sobre el lugar y de aquel dragón que asecha el reino.

 **Continuará…**

 **~Seguirá en la parte 4~**


End file.
